Breaking Ice
by xXRukiaHitsugayaXx
Summary: As the war against Soul Reapers and Aizen come to a close, things started getting cozy. Especially between Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki. Ice Wielder & Snow Wielder will come together to make a beautiful frozen love.. Or an icey chaos?
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

_A boy had collasped in battle against an Arrancar. One would say he was on the verge of death. Blood has stained and matted his pure silvery white hair. He couldn't remain standing on his feet. The arrancar had a smile that showed it's entire killing intent as it brought down its sword. He was shocked when a black haired figure stood infront of him, blocking the attack that would've surely killed him._

_"You just stay put Captain Hitsugaya. We wouldn't you to die" The figure said, The boy realizing it was a woman who had saved him._

_He watched the girl and the Arrancar got at it for a long time before the girl finally used her Zanpakuto to defeat it and walked toward him. He finally got a glimpse of the girl's face.. Her violet eyes... Her pale complexion... Her raven black hair, all of it. His eyes widened as he saw the girl smile. He instantly reached up to touch her face, to pull her in and...__ "Thank her"_

_"It's good to see that you're okay Captain Hitsugaya" The girl said, before he could touch the girl's face or even call out her name..._

}~

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division, woke up with a start. He looked around, cold sweat making him more startled. He looked around for a moment and paused... Why was he in the Fourth Division Barracks? He continued to look around, trying to fit some pieces together.

"Oh! Captain Hitsugaya! You're awake!" Captain Unohana smiled as she entered the room, seeming a bit suprised when he turned to look at her like a frightened animal.

"Why am I here?" The boy asked.

"You've been asleep for an great amount of time, Toshiro. You've been asleep for well over a month"

"A MONTH?"

Unohara nodded,"A month, we were starting to think you wouldn't make it"

"What happened?"

"I don't know the details.. You'll have to ask the one who brought you here"

"Who brought me here?"

That's when the raven haired, violet eyed, petite, Shinigami who had saved him in his dream stepped into the room. "Hello Captain Hitsugaya. It's nice to know that you came back to us"

The young Captain stared at the girl,"Kuchiki? You brought me here" It sounded more like a question,"What happened? Why was I asleep for so long?"

"Well, you were doing some recon in the world of the living and so the Head-Captain sent me to assist you for some reason I still do not know. Anyways, when I arrived you were about to faint from the loss of blood and as the Arrancar striked, I had stopped it before it could finish you"

Unohana nodded once,"When the two of you arrived she was injured badly but not as badly as you were"

Rukia nodded, agreeing with the mother-like figure. "When I went to help you up, you grabbed my hair and muttered something before falling unconscious. I managed to get you close enough to the Fourth Division someone was able to get to us before I lost consciousness as well"

Unohana thought back for a minute,"Rukia woke up in half the time you did" The Captain decided to leave out the parts of how concerned Rukia was, asking about him on a constant basis, visiting him often, bringing him things, making sure his overall being was alright. This made the mother-like women think that wasn't exactly all that had happened.

Toshiro was still suprised that this small girl managed to defeat the arrancar that caught him off guard and get the two of them to the Fourth Division Barracks while injured. "I... See"

Rukia nodded once before remembering something the Head-Captain had told her to do. "Oh, and when you recover enough... We're suppose to train together... And, if you want, I'll help you catch up with your paperwork"

Toshiro closed his eyes and shook his head slightly,"No. I'll do it myself while I'm recovering"

Rukia did a slight bow, taking that as dismissal, and turned on her heel, ready to walk out.

"Kuchiki"

Rukia stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"... T-thank you..."

}~~

Rukia was shocked at the fact that Captain Hitsugaya had thanked her. He never thanked anyone, or at least from what she could recall. She thought this over as she walked back toward her own barracks. She was trying to be excited for the upcoming war to end and her promotion but her mind drifted to the young white haired boy.

She didn't know why but for some reason she wanted to go back to the Fourth Division Barracks and take care of him. The girl went to Captain Ukitake's office, apparently he wanted to discuss something with her, but she didn't know what.

"Come in, Rukia" Captain Ukitake's voice was welcoming and acted before she got a chance to do anything but stand there.

She opened the screen and closed it when she was in. There was a seemingly long silence. "You called me here?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was thinking about something" Captain Ukitake closed his eyes,"Are you excited for you're promotion?"

Rukia gave her superior a big smile,"I am! I thought my brother would never approve of me taking an Officer Seat let alone me becoming a lieutenant!"

"Well, that's great! I'm happy you're so excited, Rukia, but that's not all I asked you here for"

"Oh?" The girl sounded frightened.

"I wanted to ask how Toshiro is doing?"

"He's fine. Captain Hitsugaya finally woke up today"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yes, I just came from his room"

"Do you plan to go back tomorrow?"

This question made a deep dark blush rise upon Rukia's face. The thought of seeing Toshiro somehow made her heart swell. She didn't know how this happened, but from the moment she woke up she wanted to be near Toshiro. She forced the blush back, shaking away the thoughts.

"I did"

"Hmm.. Well, I was just wondering.. Bring him something from me tomorrow" Captain Ukitake handed her a basket and a bag of sweets.

The girl looked at the things he handed her with wide eyes,"Okay, Captain"

After being dismissed she went to the Kuchiki estate, carrying all Captain Histugaya's goodies from Captain Ukitake. She put them in a closet in her room before leaving to her garden. She sat infront of the koi pond, watching them swim around. She smiled, this was relaxing her as she closed her eyes she felt serene.

Then, there was a giggle which startled the young Kuchiki enought to make her look around franticly. When she saw no one was there she went back to staring at the koi swimming around the pond. The giggle appeared again, making the girl frantic once again.

The girl shook her head and sighed,'I need some sleep' She thought to herself. 'After all, I have a lonnnngggggg day tomorrow'


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Toshiro was sitting in the bed he woke up in yeaterday. At the moment, he was busy with his paperwoek he needed to catch up on. He noticed it wasn't as much as he thought, figuring that his Lieutenant ACTUALLY made this easier and did a majority. He left this thought consume him, not even noticing the adopted Kuchiki girl waiting outside the room to be allowed into the room.

"Captain..?"

Toshiro quickly turned toward the girl standing in the doorway,"Come... Come in, Kuchiki" He noticed she was carrying a bag and a basket.

He watched the girl walk in and look at him with a somewhat confused face then at the bag. "Oh, This is from Captain Ukitake. 'Get-Well-Soon' presents I presume" She smiled at him.

When she smiled, he stared at her and made sure he noticed every single little detail. After she went back to a more professional look, he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. What was wrong with him? He suddenly started getting this weird feeling from the moment he has that dream. The dream where it was only him and Rukia... Alone.

Her voice brought him back from his rambling thoughts, trying to sort out his emotions,"Captain...?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. I still don't understand why he insists on giving me sweets all the time"

Rukia shrugged,"I don't know but he seems to enjoy giving you things like this"

Toshiro was quiet for a while,"I'm supposed to be out in two days but I have a feeling it's going to be longer than that"

He looked at her when she didn't respond,"Well, Captain Hitsugaya, I'll be waiting to train with you until you get out"

}~

Rukia walked through the Seireitei. She decided to take a walk to clear her head of the odd thoughts that were going through her head about Toshiro. She wanted this to end. This unexplainable feelings for a Captain when she's still just a subordinate, and underranking one at that. She thought of so many reasons why it wouldn't work with them together. She closed her eyes and ended up crashing into someone.

"Well, Rukia, it seems like you're lost in thought" Rangiku said, looking at the girl.

"Oh. Sorry Lieutenant Masamoto, I was just... Lost in thought."

"Don't call me Lieutenant Masamoto anymore, Rukia. Just call me Rangiku. We're about to be equals pretty soon, anyway" Rangiku winked at the smaller girl.

"How... How did you find out about that?"

"I overheard Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku talking about it. I'm so happy for you. Congrats!"

"Thank you, Lieutenant Masamo-... Rangiku"

"It'll be nice to have a new face in the Lieutenant's Meetings. Oh, You should join the Soul Reaper Women's Association"

"Thanks, but I think I'll take a few steps at a time before I jump into everything. I'll be sure to join the Women's Association before I join anything else. You have my word"

"Great! Maybe being around each other more we can start to get to know each other"

"I hope so"

"Well, I should go and visit Captain Hitsugaya now. I haven't visited him in a few days, trying to help him catch p with his paperwork"

Rukia nodded once,"I should get going too. I'll see you around Rangiku"

}~~

The strawberry blonde lieutenant looked back at the black haired girl leaving. There was a look on her face when she mentioned her Captain. She wondered what it could be about. She promised herself she'd find out what was going through Rukia's mind.

}~~~

Toshiro stared out the window in a dream-like state. His mind was on one person and one person only. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you falling in love with her?" Hyorinmaru asked, bringing the young prodigy into his mindscape.

"Are you kidding? Just because she's on my mind doesn't mean I'm falling for her, Hyorinmaru. It's just some of the effects of her being the last person I seen before I went into the hybernation process." Toshiro protested with even the slightest thought that he was falling for a noble girl.

"Are you sure you're not in denial, boy?"

"I'm NOT in denial! I'm NOT falling for her! And this disscusion is over and done with! Okay?" The boy hissed and left his mindscape to see his childhood friend standing in the doorway,"Oh... Hinamori.. Come in"

"S-shiro" The girl was on the verge of tears yet she was smiling at him,"Shiro! I thought you were going to die" She rushed over and hugged her friend. She grinned and let the tears stream down her face.

"...Momo..."

In a quick moment, she raised her head and pressed her lips hard against his...


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Captain...?"

At that moment, Momo pulled away from Toshiro, realizing what she had done. Both turned to look at Rangiku in the doorway, looking absolutely caught off guard. There was a silence that washed over a room, lasting only a few minutes but feeling as though it was days. Until the silence was broken by Momo.

"I.. Need to get back to my barracks... I'll see you later, Toshiro"

The two watched the girl leave. Then, there was another silence while the woman and the boy stared after the girl.

"So, how long has that been going on?" Rangiku had a smile on her face,"You're becoming quite the charmer, if I do say so myself"

"What are you talking about, Rangiku?" Toshiro demanded and looked at his Lieutenant.

"Oh, nothing... Don't worry about it. How's your paperwork coming along?"

Toshiro felt his Lieutenant wasn't telling him something, but he didn't want to talk about that subject with her, or anyone for that matter, now or ever. "It's coming along well" He said as he moved on to the next one.

Rangiku smiled at him and sat down next to him,"I hope you're going to enjoy all those sweets Captain Ukitake gave you"

"I don't see why he gives them to me"

"I'm sure he has a special reason"

}~

Rukia started walking toward the Kuchiki Manor from the Thirteenth Squad Barracks but overheard someone who sounded like Momo Hinamori talking to someone. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just seemed to happened that way. She stopped walking and listened carefully.

"I don't know what came over me. I was just so excited to see Shiro that was okay that I acted on instinct and I just... Just... Kissed him!"

"I wouldn't expect that from you Momo"

"I know but-"

Rukia couldn't hear anymore, she didn't want to hear anymore, she quickly rushed past the two of them. She didn't care if Momo caught sight of her as she quickly made it to the manor. She hesitated and opened the door, remaining silent the entire time. She went straight to her garden and sat down in front of the koi pond, staring at the swimming fish intently.

_"Why am I acting like this?" _She asked herself over and over again,_"It's not like we're together or cares for me as anything. So, why do I feel betrayed and defeated? It's not like I'm in love with him or anything"_

_**"Sounds to me like you're in denial, child" **_ Shirayuki commented on the girls thoughts.

"I'm not in denial, I just want to know why I feel so... Hurt by this"

_**"Rukia, my dear child, you may have deep feelings for this boy"**_

"I suppose you could be, right.. I'll keep it in mind, Shirayuki"

_**"I didn't expect that"**_

"Expect what?"

_**"I did not expect you to be so open minded. Normally, your stubbornness prevents you from taking things enter into your mind unless you think about it for a certain amount of time"**_

"I guess it seems like the most logical answer for what's going on, no matter how much I don't want it to be true"

_**"Why don't you want it to be true?"**_

"Because, from what I've seen, love only causes an unbearable amount of pain and you've seen how Captain Hitsugaya is.. To be in love with him... It'll only make the pain all the more heartbreaking"

}~~

A figure stood in the corner of Rukia's garden, watching the girl carefully as if she were a rare specimen. A smile graced the lips of the figure's mouth. In a somewhat playful, feminine, low whisper the figure spoke gently. "I promise you, Miss Kuchiki, you'll never ever have to feel that kind of heartbreak again.. Just give me time.. Then, you'll never have to feel anything upsetting ever again"

**A/N: **_Well, what do you think? Mysterious? Anyways, I've figure everything out by now. Bold & Italics mean that a Zanpakuto is talking & Italics means someone is thinking or it's a flashback. :3 Tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_"Rukia! Rukia, you can open you eyes now!"_

_The girl opened her violet eyes to look at the person towering over her. Who was telling her such things? Who would tell her when she could open her eyes? She caught a glimpse of a familar face, It was Toshiro Hitsugaya. She sat up and looked around, she couldn't tell exactly where they where, but it was beautiful. She looked at Toshiro._

_"It's wonderful here, Captain Hitsu-"_

_The white haired boy laughed,"I thought we talked about this. Just call me Toshiro, You don't need to be so formal with me anymore"_

_The felt her blush surfacing,"It's wonderful here __Toshiro__, absolutely beautiful, but why did you bring me here?"_

_The Ice Dragon just smiled and leaned in to kiss the raven haired girl. She could feel his lips brushing against hers..._

}~

Rukia almost jumped out of her skin when she woke up. She was disappointed to find the dream was just that; a dream. A bitter thought rushed through her head and she didn't know why she was acting so cold about it. _"I bet Hinamori is smiling a big taunting smile at me. Her kiss was a reality and mine was nothing more then some pathetic fantasy"_

Tired of feeling sorry for herself, the girl pushed herself up and got dressed. She quickly left without breakfast. Captain Hitsugaya has been out for a couple of days now, they haven't prepared their training yet, not until the Captain-Commander tells them to. She went straight to the Thirteenth Barracks, ignoring every thought that involved Hinamori kissing Captain Hitsugaya.

"Oof! S-sorry" Rukia had bumped into the white haired Captain. She hit the floor pretty hard and heavy.

"Are you alright, Kuchiki?" He looked at her and held his hand out to help her up.

"I'm fine.. Sorry" She took his hand and he helped her up.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I did bump into you, it's only right for me to apologize"

There was a long silence and they just stared at each other. For a minute, she could've sworn he leaned in to kiss her. She continued to look at him even after he let go of her hand. She shook her head for a moment. "I need to go... And start on today's paperwork... I'll see you around Tos- Captain Hitsugaya" She hurried along before he could ask what she was going to call him.

}~~

Toshiro stared after the girl,_"She looked extremely cute"_ He paused for a minute,_"Why did I think that? I guess there must be something else that's keeping my attention on her"_

_**"Maybe you're falling in love with her"**_ The Ice Dragon suggested, expecting Toshiro to deny such a thing,_**"You really should consider it"**_

Toshiro thought about it and eventually started following after Rukia. _**"What are you doing, boy?"**_ The white haired Captain continued going after the girl. Once she was in his sights, he sped up a bit but he was stopped by Momo Hinamori.

"Hi Shiro"

Toshiro glanced at Rukia, who smiled at him but the look in her eyes made it seem like she was sad. He looked back at Hinamori for a moment,"Hello Hinamori", his gaze went back to Rukia.

He watched Rukia slip into her office before looking back at Hinamori.

"What are you looking at?" Hinamori looked around for what was keeping her friend's attention.

"Nothing"

"Uh, okay"

"Yeah, so did you want something" He started to seem a bit impatient.

"Well, I was wondering, y'know about the kiss yesterday" She was blushing.

"Yeah"

"Well, I was wondering if.. You wanted to.. Be together.. As a couple"

Toshiro was shocked at this and he looked towards Rukia's office then at Hinamori. He tried to right words for him to say to her to get her to understand without giving any of the feelings he may have for Rukia away. It was now or never.

}~~~

Rukia sat at her desk and stared at the paperwork. She'd have to get that to Captain Ukitake. So, before she started on today's she picked up the pile she had finished the day before. She slipped out and looked forward. What she saw made her blood boil but even worse it made her want to cry. She kept her composure and put on the stoic face her brother always wore. She cleared her throat.

She watched carefully as Hinamori turned around at a break-neck pace and Toshiro looked at her as if he had been caught breaking a very expensive vase.

"Excuse me, but the two of you are blocking my way to my Captain's office with your... Kissing" Rukia's voice was somewhere between harsh, hurt, and polite.

"Oh, sorry, Rukia" Hinamori gave an apologetic smile.

Rukia said nothing else and walked past them, trying to give no clues to how much pain she was in seeing them. _"Hinamori must be so happy!" _She thought to herself, not caring how bitter she sounded. _"The girl throws herself at him and she's gets a boyfriend and I get my heart shattered!" _The girl knocked on her Captain's office door and walked in when she was told to do so...

}~~~~

Toshiro stared after Rukia, he was going to go after her but Hinamori had grabbed his hand and smiled at him,"I'll see you later, Shiro"

He watched Hinamori leave and thought about what exactly just happened.

(Flashback)

_"Hinamori, I don't think that's such a good idea" Toshiro said, with all honesty in his words._

_"W-why not, Shiro?" Hinamori replied, sadly._

_"Well.. Because... Because we're such good friends. We're better off that way"  
>"But, Shiro, I know you better than anyone, would you really want to go through all the trouble of getting to know someone else and getting someone else to know you?"<em>

_Footsteps coming toward them could be heard and Hinamori shifted uncomfortably, still looking at him for an answer._

"I'd prefer that and I know who that person is apparently" _Toshiro thought to himself,"Hinamori it's not a bad thing I just don't think-"_

_Before he knew it, Hinamori leaned up and kissed him, cutting him off track immediately._

(End Of Flashback)

}~~~~~

A figure stood in a tree, watching the entire scene. He shook his head slightly. He said nothing, he turned away and disappeared into the light. He said nothing, there was nothing for him to say. That was the kind of man this figure was and despite how stupid that boy had been he kept his thoughts to himself. At least, now, he could tell Lady Akimitsu there was nothing for her to worry about. That white haired prodigy wasn't going to get in her way while trying to obtain Rukia.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **_Hey people. I just wanted to warn you, since Valentine's Day is just around the corner, I'm going to make a "Special" chapter.:3 I hope you guys will like it, I'm going to put a lot of time into it ^-^ Well, when I'm not writing the chapters before it._

**Chapter Four**

Toshiro sat up and looked around for a moment. He hasn't seen Rukia in a few weeks now and he's been feeling empty in the center of his being. He got up a quickly put his Captains uniform on. They're suppose to start they're training today so they'd have to see each other, but he couldn't understand why he hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever.

He decided before going to do paperwork, he was going to look for Rukia and find out why they haven't spoken. He started walking out and thought for a while, she should be going to Captain Ukitake's office soon. He quickly flash stepped toward Jushiro's office.

He got there and took a deep breath, just as he was about to knock on the door, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Jushiro was somewhat suprised by this unexpected visitor,"What brings you here?"

"Captain Ukitake, I came here to talk to you about something important" Toshiro had a blank stare on his face as she spoke every word carefully as if there were a secret message within it all.

Jushiro looked at Toshiro carefully before nodding,"Come into my office"

The two men walked into the office and only one of them sat down. Jushiro looked at the younger man and let a silence consume them for a moment before speaking.

"So, what do want to talk to me about, Toshiro?"

"You talk to Rukia Kuchiki a lot right?"

"Often"

"Well, I suppose I could ask you this instead of her.. I haven't seen her in a while and I'm starting to wonder why"

"Hm, well, she has seemed pretty distant lately.. I suppose something's been troubling her"

"She hasn't talked to you about anything specific?"

"Not at all. Just normal discussions"

"Hn" That wasn't the kind of answer Toshiro wanted to hear,"Do you know where she is?"

"She would be in her office about this time"

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake" Toshiro nodded his head once and left the room.

}~

Jushiro Ukitake sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. _"I'm sorry, Toshiro. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you why. I swore to her I wouldn't tell anyone, so now I must keep my promise... Toshiro, as of now, you are the main source of her pain.. And I don't know how that could be fixed, but I do know, if you can fix it, you two will be __inseperable__..."_

}~~

Rukia sat silently in her office chair, the distant look in her violet eyes as she stared out a window grew more distant. She took a deep breath and almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock. She shuffled a couple of papers and calmed herself down before taking a deep breath,"Come in"

She was stunned when Toshiro Hitsugaya walked in, looking at her intently. She looked at her paperwork and went back to signing her name off on things, figuring if she didn't look at him the emptiness won't worsen.

"Kuchiki" Toshiro watched her sign off on papers.

"Captain Hitsugaya" Rukia tried to keep her voice from sound bitter as she said that.

"Ukitake told me you've been distant. May I ask why?"

_"Because I FELL IN LOVE with you and you KISSED another girl, Hinamori. How am I supposed to feel!"_ The girl screamed in her head but could say that out loud... Wait, wait.. Did she just say she loved him? UGH! She disliked thinking of such a thing while he was in the room. "With all due respect, Captain Hitsugaya, I'm sorry but it's none of your business"

Toshiro looked at her with an eyebrow and decided he didn't like seeing her this way, at all. It seemed like they had switched roles somehow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath,"Kuchiki, listen"

Rukia stopped writing and looked at him with a stoic and stern look on her face.

"I don't know if it matters or if it will change anything but I need you to know that I hate seeing you like this. I-" When he heard what he had said so far, he forced himself to stop talking, if she rejected him he didn't want to spill his heart out to her..

Rukia looked at Toshiro in utter shock as blush started to surface on her face. She got up and slowly started walking toward him. She timidly hugged the white haired boy, who (she had noticed) had become taller than her.

Toshiro opened his eyes and looked at the girl, he started blushing.

"Thank you for being concerned, Captain Hitsugaya"

Toshiro smiled a bit but said nothing. The two of them stood there with her arms wrapped around his body and the side of her face pressed against his upper chest and his hands resting on her midback, looking down at her and smiling softly. It seemed almost perfect... Almost.

}~~~

Momo Hinamori was peeking through a crack in the screen since Toshiro didn't close it all the way. The girl grumbled and got up. In a few moments, she was walking to a lowly district. She made Toshiro had gotten up late, she made Rukia heartbroken, she had even kissed that pathetic white haired prodigy.

A man's figure was laying in a tree, he was suppose to make sure Toshiro didn't admit his feelings for Rukia. He laughed at the girl. "Akari Akahana, you are incredible. You kidnapped his childhood friend, dressed up as her, and even kissed the shrimp and he still didn't fall for you"

"Shut up, Akio Daichi! You're making me do all the work anyway!" Akari Akahana had transformed to her normal self. A girl with long glittery turquoise hair, bright green eyes, a somewhat tan complexion, and she was a tad bit taller than she was when she was Hinamori. "Besides" Akari started again,"I'm just getting started" She smiled like a serpent as she looked at Akio with the usual devious look she always wore when she had a plan. A plan that could destroy ones life entirely...

**A/N : **_Dun, dun, dunnnnn. I promise you guys I'll have the Valentine's Day Chapter up ASAP it won't be named Chapter but i'll post the Valentine's Day Chapter and the fifth, sixth, and seventh chapters up by then. I truly hope you guys enjoy this story, I'm putting a whole lot of effort into it. :3 Tell me what you think._


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five **

Rukia smiled softly to herself as she walked to the Kuchiki Manor, feeling lighter then she had in weeks. For some reason, knowing that Captain Hitsugaya was concerned about her well being made her not care about Hinamori kissing him. She stopped walking and looked around, she could have sworn someone was following her. She looked toward a tree and scowled. "Show yourself"

A man laughed and hopped down from the tree,"Honestly, I was expecting you to walk right past me. You looked so lovestruck and distracted, I'm suprised you could sense my prescence"

Rukia looked at him and hissed her sentence with so much venom in her voice it seemed like she was a poisonous snake,"Who are you? And why have you been following Captain Hitsugaya and I?" Her voice showed that she wasn't the one to me trifled with. "What do you want from us?"

"Now, now, one question at a time!" The man smiled,"I'm Akio Daichi. I have been following you because it's the mission I was assigned to by Lady Akimitsu herself. We want you and Toshiro, Rukia" His face fell as he discussed this with her,"You, Rukia, will achieve a bankai in the near future and then the two of you will be able to unleash your Zanpakutos' True potential. The reason why the two of you cannot be together is because if you come together, you will be an inseperable force that shouldn't be rekoned with. Then, we will miss our chance to turn the Soul Society into what it deserves to be"

Rukia looked at him, harshly. "Well, what does the Soul Society deserve to be?"

Akio grinned,"A frozen wasteland"

}~

Toshiro was about to leave his office until someone knocked, more like pounded, on the screen. He sighed, walking over and opening it to let whoever it was inside. He saw Rangiku carrying a partially unconcious Rukia in her arms and stepped away to let the two of them in. Rangiku set the girl on the couch and thought about what she was going to say to her captain, knowing that he had deep feelings for the girl. Toshiro had rushed over and was standing at a distance, worried about touching her in fears the girl's wounds will become worse.

After Rangiku got up and left to go and find someone who was still up in the Fourth Division Barracks, Toshiro took her spot near Rukia. He hesitantly reached over and stroked her hair, looking at her with concerned eyes. "Rukia.."

Rukia looked at him and blinked a few times,"Captain Hitsugaya" She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but ended up cringing from the pain instead.

Toshiro looked worried but continued to stroke her hair,"Rukia.. You need to tell me what happened.. Who did this to you?"

Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath,"Akio.. Daichi"

Toshiro looked shocked, he knew that person. He knew him all too well but he couldn't figure out why he'd do this to Rukia. Akio was a nice guy, he was always trying to help other which is why this didn't make any sense, but he had to believe Rukia. "What did he do?"

"He told me.. We shouldn't be together.. He told me we'd become an inseperable force that shouldn't be messed with.. Which is why he has been trying to keep us away from each other. He said the person in charge wants to make the Soul Society into a.. Frozen wasteland. When I tried to leave toward the Kuchiki Manor, I suppose he attacked me and the rest is a blur."

Toshiro was lost for words as he got up and started walking away, wondering if Rangiku went to the Fourth Division Barracks to get some help or went out to drink sake. Rukia reached out and grabbed his hand before he could get too far. Toshiro stopped and looked at the girl, who looked back up at him.

"P-please, Captain Hitsugaya.. Don't leave.. I don't want to be alone" She looked like she was on the verge of crying at this point. Something told him it wasn't the pain from her injuries.

He turned back toward her and nodded, doing his best job to smile at her reassuringly. "I'm not going to leave, okay? I promise"

}~~

Rangiku came back an hour or so later after seeing that no one in the Fouth Division was going to be found till the next morning, since they were out on some type of mission or training. She slid open the screen to the office where she left Rukia with her captain. What she saw made her smile and feel happy for her captain and Rukia.

The boy was sleeping on the couch, where she (Rangiku) had laid Rukia, and had his arms protectively wrapped around the girl. The girl, who was also sleeping, had one of her arms across his chest as if she was claiming what was rightfully hers. The two of them looked comfortable and content. It was a rarity for the two of them and it seemed to make the two of them a whole.

Rangiku could just admire them for a while before she decided to go and get the three of them something to eat and go check to see if the Fourth Division was back yet.

}~~~

Rukia's eyes eyes fluttered for a while before she could open them after hearing the door close, she could tell it was morning. She looked up at Toshiro, who was still sleeping, and smiled. She felt complete just being close to him. She smiled softly, seeing that the boy was about to wake up. She watched his eyes open and look at her. He smiled at her,"Good morning, Rukia"

"Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya"

He sat up and smiled at her,"You don't need to call me Captain Hitsugaya all the time"

"I don't?"

"It's only fair since I don't call you Kuchiki anymore"

"I suppose you're right"

"Hey! You two are up!" Rangiku said after sliding open the door,"I got breakfast" She handed each of them their breakfast before anyone said anything else.

"Did you find anyone from the Fourth Division to heal her wounds?"

"No. It seems they all have gone on a mission"

"That's odd. An entire division going on a mission" Rukia thought about this for a while,"What about Hanataro? He's still around isn't he?"

"I believe so" Toshiro nodded.

"Well, I'll go back and see if he's there"

The three of them ate in silence, they all had the same feeling. The feeling that they were already facing a brand new problem. A problem more horrifying then being on the brink of death. The war is over but is another on the verge of beginning? One way or another they were going to find out. They made that silent promise to one another. They all intended to keep these promises... They all truly did.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: **_Sorry this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to do a brother-sister kind of thing so this chapter focused on Rukia and the nect one will focus more on Toshiro. Anyway, I did this in dedication to my brother since he is over protective and we don't see one another much since we live in two different states :( But anyway I hope this one isn't too bad._

Rukia was sitting in her room with her eyes closed and a serious look on her face. She was determined to find out who these people were and what their motive was for wanting to turn the Soul Society into a snow globe. She finally had gotten up and walked outside to the garden. She stared at the koi, swimming around. She took a deep breath once, twice, three times, four times...

"Rukia"

She turned and saw Byakuya looking at her. He had his stoic look on his face but there was something different in it that she couldn't put her finger on. "Oh, Hi Brother, you scared me"

He moved closer and stood beside her, looking at the koi now. "May I ask what you're thinking about?"

Rukia looked back at the koi,"The person who attacked me.. I just don't understand what he meant or why his superior would want to do such a thing"

Byakuya nodded once in understanding. "It's troubling me as well. It all just doesn't fit together quite right"

"I want to know, regardless of what it may be. If it was something I'd done wrong in the past life or something I will do wrong in the next life, I just want an answer"

Byakuya looked at his sister and said nothing. He didn't know what to say about what she had just said. He wanted to know this as well. Why his sister? Why now? Why the Soul Society? He had a lot more questions then those. "So, I heard something about Captain Hitsugaya and you"

Rukia blushed a bit and opened her mouth to say something but couldn't bring herself to say a word.

"Do you like him?"

"In what context"

"A relationship"

"Yes"

"Does he like you?"

"I would like to think so"

"You two wield the same type of Zanpakuto, don't you?"

"Yes, along with Isane"

"He's grown taller than you, hasn't he?"

"Yes"

"He is still short"

".. With all due respect, Brother, why are you asking all of this now?"

"Call it a over-protective brother instinct"

"Um, okay?" She wasn't used to this side of Byakuya. It made her squirm a little.

"Do you plan to get married to him?"

"Wha-WHAT?"

"Calm down, Rukia, it's just a question"

"I-i didn't think about it"

"I plan on talking to him about this"

"Brother, please don't threaten him"

"I'm not"

"Brother, you're being over protective so I figure you're going to ignore everything I'm begging you not to do"

"Rukia, I promise I won't threaten him"

She knew a guy like Byakuya would find a way without breaking promises. Her execution taught him things like this. To always find a way. She turned and smiled at her brother.

"Brother, I promise you that I will become stronger. I will become stronger so your pride in me will become stronger so then I could face any difficulties knowing that you'll be there for me and believe in me"

Byakuya looked at her shocked. He didn't know where this was coming from, but one of his rare smiles appeared on his face. He put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Then, I will support you until you reach your goal"


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Toshiro was working on some paperwork and Rangiku, who was being lazy but not sleeping for once, was watching him. His annoyance grew as minutes passed of this until his patience finally wore thin. He looked at Rangiku after slamming his hands on his desk. He stood up, "What is it?"

"What do you mean, Captain?"

"Why are you just sitting there looking at me? If you have time to look at me then you have time to do you own work for once!"

"I was just going to ask you something, Captain"

"What is it then, Masamoto?"

"Do you love Rukia Kuchiki?"

Toshiro paused his tatrum and sat back down quietly. He started on his paperwork again. He continued this for a while before he looked back at his Lieutentant and said,"My love life does not concern you Rangiku"

"Captain.. I'm just curious. I've never seen you so protective over someone. She obviously means something to you. Is it wrong for wanting to help my Captain protect something he loves so dearly?"

Toshiro closed his eyes and remained quiet for a long time. He stood up once again but he moved from his desk this time. "I'll be back in a while, at least **TRY ** to get something done by then, alright?" With those as his last words he walked out of his office and headed toward Ugendo Quarters, where he believed Ukitake and Kyoraku were.

He was glad when he saw that he was right.

"Aw, Hey, To-Shir-O" Kyorku smiled, this made Toshiro unsure if the man was drunk already.

"Hi Captain Hitsugaya, what brings you here?" Ukitake smiled at the younger boy.

"Uh, Hello Ukitake, Hello Kyorku" He shifted,"I was wondering if I could ask you guys a few questions on..." He mumbled the last part.

"Come again?" Ukitake asked.

"I was wondering if you could answer a few questions on.. Women"

Kyorku smiled,"Aw, some lucky lady snagged your heart. Who is she?"

Ukitake just smiled at the younger boy. Toshiro blushed and looked away from them,"Don't worry about who, Kyorku! I just want a few questions answered is all!"

Kyorku got a smug smile,"Well, I'm not telling you anything until you tell me who the lucky lady is"

Toshiro let out a frustrated sigh,"R... R... Rukia... Kuchiki"

"Ahhh, Miss Kuchiki, so then what's your questions?"

"How.. Do I know if she likes me back?"

Ukitake and Kyorku looked at each other for a minute.

"Did she got out of her way to do things for you?"

"Try to help you" Ukitake corrected.

"I'm not too sure" Toshiro shifted.

"Okay. Did she worry about you?"

"Well, yeah"

"Did she get jealous?"

"Or was she mad at you for no reason?" Ukitake asked, hinting something to Toshiro.

"Yeah"

"Did 'accidently' bump into you?"

"At all"

"She bumped into me but it was positively an accident"

The older men looked at each other then at Toshiro,"She doesn't like you"

Toshiro said nothing though he felt like someone punched him in the center of his chest.

"She LOVES you!"

Toshiro's eyes widened at what they had said. Did Rukia truly love him? He couldn't believe it but these two were his best resources. He doubted Renji would tell him anything so, these two were really his best resources. One knows Rukia a bit better then Renji and the other knows women better then any other man.

"She love me..."


	9. Valentine's Day

**A/N: **_Sorry the chapters have been so short lately. I've been trying to keep up with all my dates and I started slacking on you guys, making sure I finished the V-Day chapter in time. I made this as long as I possibly could without it being too wordy._

**Valentine's Day Special**

Rukia was walking to her office with the small pile of paperwork clutched close to her chest. She made it into her office without incident and closed the screen. She turned toward her desk and found flowers on her desk with a note. She was shocked at this and quickly stalked over and looked at the flowers carefully. They were white roses and they made her think of snow, like her Zanpakuto, and the note looked something like this:

_Rukia,_

_I just wanted __to tell you... _

_I need you to know..._

_I wish I could find the right words.._

_The best way to say this is... I love you._

: And that was all, no name, no hint.

"You love me.. But who are you?" Rukia looked at the letter, reading passed all the scribbles but finding no hints within them. She thought and decided on her best bet with who could help her with this.

}~

Renji was quietly "sitting" in his chair with his eyes closed, thinking of something from his past. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something odd about it. He jumped when his childhood friend burst into the room,"RENJI!" He looked at her as if she was some sort of monster that appeared out of nowhere.

The red haired man shook his head,"What is it, Rukia? What's going on?"

"I need you to help me with something urgent! Now, let's go!" She quickly moved over to him and grabbed him by the arm, practically dragging the boy out with her.

"Wait, Rukia! I have paperwork!"

"It's not like you were doing any of it!"

}~~

Toshiro walked into his office and found, not only a grinning Rangiku, but a watermelon and a box of chocolates on his desk. "What's all this?" He set his paperwork down and looked over the items on his desk.

"Oh, someone special left them here for you" Rangiku smiled,"Any ideas who it could be?"

Toshiro ignored Rangiku's question and continued looking at the items. There was nothing that indicated who had left it there. He wonered, just for a moment, that it may have been Rukia. He opened his desk and searched for something desperately,"Rangiku.. Have you gone through my desk?"

"No, Captain, why would I?"

"Rangiku!"

"Okay, okay.. I maybe, sort of, accidently went through your desk to find something and accidently, sort of found flowers and accidently sent them to someone"

"Who, Rangiku?"

This is when Rangiku went silent and shunpo-ed out of the room,"RANGIKU!"

}~~~

Rukia and Renji started walking around the squad barracks,"Yeah, Rukia, I have no idea who writes like this.. Well, that at least would write something like this"

Rukia nodded a bit, sighing as she went through a list of guys in her head. She stopped on one name as she went through the list and blushed surfaced on a face, there's no way. Renji noticed this and smiled,"What Rukia?"

"No one! It's no one! I-it's not possible!" She blushed and looked away from her friend.

"Who is it?"

"No one!"

"Rukia, Tell me!"

"No!"

Renji stared at his friend for a long moment before thinking. He paused for a long moment. He thought for a long time before looking at her,"Hey, I'm going to go and visit your Captain, why don't you see if there's any clues back at your office?"

}~~~

Jushiro looked at Rangiku, who had just entered his office. He thought about what she had said to him,"Lieutenant, do you think that is such a good idea?"

Rangiku nodded once,"When Rukia's around, my Captain gets a look in his eyes and I've never ever seen it there before. He was planning on sending them anyways."

Jushiro shifted a bit and nodded once,"Alright, if you're sure. Did you deliver-?"

Rangiku nodded once,"I did.. I really hope this works, Captain Ukitake"

Jushiro nodded in agreement with Rangiku,"Me too, Rangiku, Me too"

}~~~~

Toshiro walked out of his office, annoyed that Rangiku sent the flowers, and it could've been to anyone! He started toward the only place he figured he could wait until this all blew over. He knocked on the screen and listened but no one answered. He knocked again before entering the office. He looked around for a long minute before someone entered behind him, making him turn around and blush at what he saw.

"Where.. Did you get those.. Flowers?" Toshiro pointed to them, blushing still.

Rukia looked at the white roses then at him,"They were on my desk when I arrived here this morning" She thought about his reaction toward the flowers and she began to blush.

"I was wondering where they went... I-i wanted to give them to you in person" Toshiro shifted a bit, still blushing.

Rukia blushed even more an looked at the ground,"They're beautiful, Captain Hitsugaya" She noted, carefully looking over every petal of every flower.

"A-are you the one who left the watermelon and chocolates?" Toshiro looked at her.

Rukia's blush worsened and looked at the floor,"Y-yes.. I'm sorry if you don't like them! Rangiku told me it would be a good idea since she knew that you liked watermel-.."

Toshiro kissed the girl to get her to stop rambling. He slowly pulled away from her lips. He looked at Rukia, seeing the shock written all over her face and the blush as well. When he had truly realized what he had one, he quickly dropped his hand that was beneath her chin and took a step back.

Rukia tamed her blush before it disappeared. She closed the space between them and linking one of her arms around his neck before kissing him.

}~~~~~

Rangiku, Renji, and Jushiro were peeking into the office through a tiny space where it had shown that Rukia hadn't closed the screen all the way. Rangiku backed away first, grinning with satisfaction,"Now, I believe Rukia and my Captain will have a successful future!" She murmured in a low but confident voice.

Renji smiled a bit to himself,"I haven't seen Rukia act like that.. Ever. He better make her happy, Rangiku, or I'm pinning all of this on you" He looked at the big chested woman.

Jushiro shook his head slightly, looking at them,"Now, now, the two of you. I'm sure they'll be very happy with each other but the two of you shouldn't jump to judgements so quickly, for all we know they're acting on impulse"

Rangiku looked at Jushiro,"My Captain would never!"

Renji looked at Jushiro as well, "Rukia would never!"

Jushiro nodded once and smiled,"Yes, but sometimes such things happen.. We have to put our trust in them. Anything that happens between the two is out of our control"

Rangiku and Renji nodded, they completely understood what Captain Ukitake meant. The two went back to watching the couple, they looked inseperable and the Spiritual Pressure around the two seemed immensely strong. Those two looked like they had belonged with one another, they looked as if they had been born just to be together.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"How does it feel to officially be a Lieutenant?" Rangiku smiled at the girl who was smiling in her content with her new rank.

Rukia smiled,"It feels great. I know my missions are going to be harder but it's nice to know Byakuya trusts me enough to let me take on these harder missions"

"Okay, that's it! I'm throwing you a celebratory party!" Rangiku smiled when the girl's eyes widened and face fell.

"Rangiku, I don't need one, really!" Rukia shifted in her chair, looking at the older woman carefully.

"Nope! This makes me so happy to see you like this! You could even bring your boyfriend as company" Rangiku winked at her.

This made Rukia blush and smile at the same time, she always got that look when she said it or someone else did. For a moment, the two girl had a silent understanding, which annoyed the hell out of Toshiro very often. Rukia let out a sigh then looked at Rangiku, already knowing the woman wouldn't give up.

"I don't have a choice in the matter do I?" Rukia looked at her friend.

"Nope"

}~

Toshiro was sitting peacefully in his office, signing off on his paperwork. His head snapped up when Rangiku crashed in, dragging Rukia behin her. Rangiku was grinning and Rukia looked completely horrified. Toshiro looked between the two for a long moment, a long silence washing over them. Rangiku continued staring at her Captain for a long while before he exploded.

"What is it, Rangiku?"

"You're girlfriend is having a party and you have no other choice but to come!"

Toshiro looked at Rukia for comformation,"Really?" 

"Rangiku is throwing one for me as a 'Congrats' for officially becoming a lieutenant"

"And a 'It's about time' for you two! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you two to realize you're perfect ofr each other?"

Toshiro ignored Rangiku for that moment,"If she doesn't want a party don't force her to have one"

"She's having a party and you're coming, Captain"

Toshiro sighed a bit, finally giving up to Rangiku, knowing she'd probably drag him there anyways. "Fine"

Rangiku squealed and rushed out of the room, letting go of Rukia so she fell to the floor. Rukia rubbed her arm and shook her head, staring after her large chested friend. Toshiro got up from his desk and walked over to Rukia. He held out his hand and helped her up. She looked up at him and smiled, putting her arms around him. he cupped her face in his hands and smile. They stood like this for a incredibly long moment before Rukia laughed.

"It's a good thing I'm not your lieutenant" She smiled,"Or we'd never get anything done"

Toshiro laughed a bit and kissed the girl he could finally call his. She recoiled.

}~~

Akio and Akari stood side by side, watching the two of them and looking quite disgusted. Then the two looked at each other then back at the love birds.

"Damn, what do we do now?" Akio hissed, watching them with disgust.

"We have to seperate them. Let them have their little party.. Then we'll get the girl when she least expects it. When Captain realizes the love of his life AND his childhood friend are gone, he'll come to us"

Akio smiled and looked at her,"Pretty nice plan if I do say so myself"

Akari smiled,"Beauty and brains. A deadly combination don't you think"

Akio rolled his eyes,"You're in an idiot!"

Akari rolled her eyes,"Let's get back to Lady Akimitsu. She'll be happy that this is going to go faster then we first thought"


	11. Chapter Nine

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long wait, I had a bunch to do the past couple of days. So here we go!_

**Chapter Nine**

Rukia was sitting in her room, staring at the outfit Rangiku had picked out for her. It was a crimson kimono with white snowflakes on the bottom. The crimson clashed with her eyes and remembered Rangiku saying,_It's a fire meets ice kind of thing. You have fire in your eyes when you fight and yet have a snow/ice Zanpakuto_. She looked at the kimono once more before slipping it on. She finally knew why Rangiku picked this outfit out for her and her arm went across her chest.

Rangiku poked her head in Rukia's room, seeing the smaller girl trying to cover herself. "What's the matter, Rukia? You don't like it?"

"I like it but why did you have to get one that shows my.. my.."

Rangiku smiled,"It's sexy"

"It's inapropriate" Byakuya said, standing in the doorway.

Rangiku crossed her arms,"Oh, With all due respect Captain Kuchiki, let her grow up and be a woman"

"She is my sister, if she **truly** wants to wear something so revealing she won't"

"Why can't she just give a little sneak peek?"

Rukia didn't like where this was going. She shifted uncomfortably and quickly tried to think of something so this arguement wouldn't have to continue on for much longer. "I'll just fix it so it's like a regular kimono then we can go to the party, okay Rangiku?"

Rangiku was pretty content with the compromise and nodded,"Alright then"

Byakuya nodded once and said,"I have work at the Sixth Division, I'll be at the party after I get done" before leaving out of the doorway going elsewhere. After he left, Rangiku helped Rukia fix the kimono so it looked proper enough. The two girl, then, left the Kuchiki Manor and started toward the Thirteenth Division Barracks. There had been a long silence between them. Before Rukia broke it with a simple question that made Rangiku smile.

"Is there going to be Sake?"

"Of course!"

Rukia shook her head at the older woman and smiled a bit,"Can't say I didn't expect that"

"Hey! Don't knock it till ya try it! Renji is a good drinking buddy, maybe when you learn to like it the two of you could take your friendship to the next level as Drunk Pals instead of Childhood Friends"

Rukia rolled her eyes slightly as entered the party. There was so many people and at once they yelled,"Congratulations Rukia!" She couldn't help but smile. She walked through the party for a while, a few people giving her a personal congrats. She was searching for one person in particular.

A pair of hands put themselves around her waist, gentely but with a hint of possessiveness. Regardless, the girl smiled and twisted around looking up at the only man that loved her so dearly. He smiled at her and both just stood there, staring at each other with loving eyes.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" Rangiku slurred as she leaned on Renji for support, who looked drunk as well.

Toshiro looked at the two then back at Rukia who smiled at the other two before she looked back at him. Toshiro took her hand and walked through the party. After a while they left and headed toward the Tenth Division. He stopped for a minute and looked at her.

"Rukia"

"Toshiro"

Hearing her say his name made his body tingle. He smiled and pulled her close to him before kissing her gentely. They stayed like this for a while. His arms around her small body, hers around his neck with her hands stuck in his white hair. There was a loud explosion that almost made Rukia jump out of her skin.

She looked towards the fire and her eyes widened. "**Brother!**"


	12. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Rukia started running for the Sixth Division Barracks with Toshiro close behind her. When they got there, almost the entire barracks were up in flames. She ran in even with Toshiro trying to stop her. She looked around, trying to find her brother. She ran into his office and looked around desperately. She saw no sign of him, just black smoke she choked and coughed on.

"Brother!" She yelled over and over again, covering her mouth and nose. She was still coughing, not matter how much she tried to stop it.

Something.. Or someone, rather, hit her over the head, making her eyes roll back and her body fall heavily to the ground as she fell unconscious. The someone picked the girl up and shook his head,"Poor Princess" He heard Toshiro running toward the office,"Poor Dragon" He jumped out of a window before the boy could stop him and disappeared into the darkness.

}~

Toshiro heard Rukia scream for Byakuya one last time then nothing. "Rukia!" He entered the office in enough time to see the raven haired girl limp over a man's shoulder. Before he could do anything, something fell and hit him over the head. He was barely conscious when he saw the man hop out of the window... With Rukia. "N-no... Dammit..."

}~~

"Captain Hitsugaya's up!" Isane called to Captain Unohana.

Toshiro sat up in the bed, recalling the events from last night, he quickly became infuriated and the room's temperature dropped dramaticly. He watched Unohana and Byakuya enter the room and look at him. He looked at Byakuya for a long time before either one spoke.

"What happened to my sister?"

"Someone took her.. She ran toward your squad barracks when she saw the fire and I suppose she ran into your office. By the time I got there, a man was carrying her out and she was unconcious. Before I could do anything, a piece of the ceiling fell on me and the last thing I saw was him jump out the window... I am sorry I could not save her, Captain Kuchiki"

Byakuya sighed and looked at the ground,"Where were the two of you?"

"Tenth Division Barracks"

"Do you see this man's face?"

"No"

"Did he say anything?"

"No"

There was a long pause before either one of them spoke again.

"Where were you Captain Kuchiki?"

"I had juat arrived at the party. I was looking for Rukia. Then I heard the explosion..."

}~~~

_Rukia's eyes opened suddenly, she looked around in panic. She remained quiet as she attempted to stand up. She managed to get on her feet but there was something weighing them down. She walked forward but managed to only get a few steps before what was holding her back stopped her feet and hands from moving. She struggled to free herself from them when she heard a laugh.. A dark, evil sounding laugh._

_"You won't be able to get those shackles and chains off, Miss Kuchiki" A male's voice said, she could tell by the way his voice sounded that he had a big smirk on his face._

_"Why is it so dark in here?" She demanded._

_"It's not dark"_

_"Then, why can I barely see anything?"_

_"So that's what the shackles did to you"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_The man laughed,"Those shackles seal away you spirit energy and in the process it takes one of your senses away.. In this case, It happened to be your vision"_

_"Why am I here?" _

_"We need to start our _**plans **_ealier now Miss Kuchiki"_

_"Why? What is your purpose for putting the entire Soul Society into a frozen ghost town?"_

_"I can't tell you that, not just yet"_

}~~~~

"Captain Hitsugaya! Captain Kuchiki! We have a breakthrough on Rukia's kidnapping!" Hanataro Yamada broke in while the two men where discussing the events of last night.

"What is the news Hanataro Yamada?" Byakuya asked, standing from where he was sitting near the window. He didn't show it but he was worried that they may have killed his sister but happy to know they found something.

"A lady. She said she seen a man walking around with a raven haired girl wearing a crimson kimono with snowflakes!"

Toshiro and Byakuya's eyes windened a bit then looked at each other. They both knew that was Rukia, they looked back at Hanataro.

"Who is this woman?"

At that moment, a woman with light grey eyes, glittery light blue hair, and a pale complexion stood behind Hanataro. "I am Akimitsu.. Akimitsu Chiyemi"


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"Ms. Chiyemi, do you truly know where Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki is?" Toshiro asked in the most well mannered voice he could, but behind it there was desperation.

"Yes, yes. She was taken into this castle-like cave. She was unconscious at the beginning but then all I heard was screaming. After a while the screaming stopped, so I take it that they had made her fall unconscious once again" Akimitsu replied,"It was just outside District 78"

"Hanging Dog" Byakuya said carefully as if it brought back a painful memory.

"Is... Is that place important, Byakuya?" Toshiro asked, he didn't feel like being so formal. Not now. Not when Rukia was in danger.

"It is where Rukia grew up. Where Hisana left her. Where she grew up"

"Someone like Rukia... Grew up in Hanging Dog?" Toshiro was shocked at this. She was so well mannered, kind, and gentle to be from somewhere as low and bad as Hanging Dog.

"Yes. She grew up there with Renji and some more friends"

"Well, this is good. She wasn't gone for too long then"

"Captain Hitsugaya" Hanatro started,"The party was over six days ago"

Toshiro's eyes widened,"Wha-?"

Toshiro forced himself to his feet,"Ms. Chiyemi, I need you to take me to District 78 to retrieve Lieutenant Kuchiki"

"I am going with" Byakuya said,"She is my sister"

"I wouls like to go, too, if it would be okay" Hanataro added.

Toshiro looked at him,"Why would you want to help Rukia?"

Hanataro looked at the ground,"She's so kind and gentle towards me. She's one of the nicest people I've ever met. Miss Kuchiki doesn't deserve to be in such a predicament"

Toshiro looked at Byakuya who nodded in response. "Okay, let's go"

}~

_There was a snicker as the black haired girl laid on the floor with blood rushing from her broken arm. The pain she had been eduring this long days were getting worse and worse. She only hoped that someone would save her. She didn't care who or why as long as she would get out of here._

_"You have been trained well haven't you? Being a part of the Kuchiki clan has taught you so very useful skills" The man spoke with partical amazement._

_The girl heard him leave and knew this was her chance. After the door had closed, she murmured something simple to the black butterfly with her :_

_"Tell Toshiro.. And my brother that I am just fine. Tell them not to come after me. As long as they have only me, they cannot freeze the Soul Society.. If they do get to Toshiro.. We will all be in danger. Tell Hanataro to do his best keeping them away from this tower.. He is the only one I know who will do so.."_

_She made her way over to a dim light. The only window she had and could look out of. She let the butterfly go and stared after it. She heard footsteps getting closer and the door that led into her personal nightmare swung open. "What the hell are you doing by that window?" A woman yelled and grabbed the girl's chains, dragging her backwards till her back crashed into the wall._

}~~

Toshiro, Byakuya, and Hanataro followed the woman they hadn't met too long ago. Toshiro wiped some sweat that was about to drop from his forehead. These people in the 78th District seemed to have a killing intent on them and he was so tired of walking, but this was for someone extremely important. This was for Rukia.

A black butterfly came and landed on Toshiro's nose, he crossed his eyes to look at it. He waved his hand infront of his face to try and get it to move but instead it went onto his hand. He stopped and looked at it.

"Rukia doesn't not want you to come after her.. Go back"

Akimitsu turned around and took the butterfly in her hands,"I am sorry.. This one likes to make up stories.. Go along now little one" She shooed away the butterfly as it tried to go back to Toshiro until it finally gave up.

}~~~

Akio and Akari were sitting in the room with the beaten up girl and shook their heads. Akio took a deep breath and unlocked her chains. He was forced to move to a different room since they could sense Lady Akimitsu was coming back. It seemed they'd have the forbidden lovers, the prince, the princess, and the healer. It was how they were listed in all the research they had done.

"N-no" The girl wimpered, regaining her sight.

"What?" Akio asked, confused. He figured she was dreaming.

"**No!**"

}~~~~

A loud explosion caught the three guys' attention. The woman just looked over, her facing telling them that's where she was taken. Toshiro shunpo-ed away, toward the sound of the explosion. The only thing on his mind was saving Rukia, not death, not life.

"Rukia! Where are you?" He called desperately for the girl.

"No!"

He followed the girl's scream and had begun to her struggle.

"Rukia!"

"Let me go!"

He shoved open a door and saw Rukia with her head down and arms and legs stretched and held apart as if to keep her from fighting. He saw blood dripping from her arm and head. His hands clenched and his jaw tightened as the temperature dropped dramaticly, a killing intent on the people who did this to Rukia. _His_ Rukia. The only person he loved so dearly. The one person who would never leave his side no matter what bad thing hehad or would do.

"Byakuya Kuchiki.. You really taught this little girl well" Akio smiled.

Toshiro looked over his shoulder to look at Rukia's brother.. Who has the same killing intent he had.

"I've broken her arm so many times and not once has she screamed"

There was a sickening crunch on bone being broken. Another. Then there was a third. The girl finally threw her head up and let out a bloodcurling scream in utter pain. Her toes had curled up and her fingers folded into fists. After the episode of pain stopped, she reverted back to a quiet, head-hanging, limp bodied decoration.

"You will let her go" Byakuya commanded.

"Not quite yet" Akimitsu threw an unconscious Hanataro into the room, smiling a crooked evil smile, and the door closed. Akio bowing respectfully toward the beautiful woman who had just entered,"Now that I have you all here, the fun can begin"


	14. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: **_I created a bankai for Rukia, if you look it up she does not have a bankai *because she so strong she can defeat enemies without one ;) *_

**Chapter Twelve**

"What is the meaning of this Chiyemi?" Byakuya demanded.

"If you want your sister to stop suffering you will drop your sword as will your companion!" Akimitsu ordered, ignoring Byakuya for the moment.

The two men did as they were told and stared down the woman who seemed so helpful at the beginning. Afterwards, the two of them had the same shackles that Rukia had on but let Toshiro wander around and took Byakuya and Hanataro to a different room while Akimitsu went to change and Akio went to get chains.

Toshiro had wandered over to Rukia who had been dropped to the ground after the concealed of his and Byakuya's reiryoku and reiatsu. He sat down infront of her and caressed her hair. She looked up at him and her face looked terrified as she scooted away from him.

"Rukia.. It's just me.."

"T-Toshiro? Is that really you?"

"Of course"

Rukia threw herself into his arms and started crying. Toshiro held her and caressed her hairm trying to calm the girl down. He looked at her and noticed something in her eyes had changed. Her eyes weren't the beautiful violet color he had grown accustom to.. They were white as snow.

"Rukia.. What happened to your eyes?"

"I-It's the... the chains" She choked out past her tears,"I-I can't see... I can't see anything at all"

The temperature dropped around the two of them, not too dramaticly. She looked at him,"S-Shiro?" The first part of his name, swallowed the first part of his name.

"Rukia.. I promise you.. They'll regret doing this to you" His hold tightened around her,"And when we get out of here.. I won't let anyone hurt ever again"

Rukia looked at him carefully, though she couldn't see him. She felt a cold wetness on her shoulder. He was crying. She rubbed her hand on his back and pressed his face into her shoulder with her other hand.

"Please Toshiro.. Do not cry" Her eyes shifted.

"But, Rukia, I.."

"Please, Captain, please do not cry for the state I am in"

She could feel him smile,"I love you, Rukia.. You're so caring and kind.. I barely even noticed, I just thought you were you.. I can see why Hanataro was speaking so highly of you"

Rukia smiled a bit and a tingly feeling spread throughout her body. She released him from her hold to look at him and see nothing but darkness. She heard faint tapping and the shackles where moving. She blinked a few times.

"Toshiro.. What are you doing?"

"We need to get out of here.. My first piority is you then in order to save your brother, I need to get out and in order to save the entire Soul Society.. We need to free your brother"

"Toshiro"

"Yeah?"

"Momo betrayed us"

"What?"

"She was here.. She told me in order to get her Aizen back she needed to get rid of me"

Toshiro became infuriated, his childhood friend was trying to kill the only woman he truly loved. He went back to freeing Rukia from her shackles and chains. He finally got one arm out and he started working on the other. Specks of violet started appearing in her white eyes. He heard footsteps and stopped, he looked at the door. Akio walked in and started connecting the chains to the wall.

"What's this? You're trying to break her out?" Akio shook his head,"Stupid boy!" He hit Toshiro as hard as he could over the head until the redness of blood stained his white hair and he fell unconscious.

Rukia's eyes widened, despite being able to see through one eye. "**TOSHIRO!**" She scurried over to the boy and put his head delicately in her lap. She was on the verge of tears, her crimson kimono meshed with the lighter color of his blood. She looked at Akio.

Her jaw clenched and she swallowed the knot in her throat. She released as much spiritual pressure as she could at once with one seal still one her wrist. She released enough to shatter the other shackle, releasing all of her concealed spiritual pressure. It circled around her and Toshiro quick and violently. She looked at Akio and did her best to communitcate with Sode no Shirayuki from a distance. "Bankai.."

}~

Byakuya felt a large amount of reiatsu being released and automaticly knew who it was emerging from. "Rukia" The next thing he knew the was a chilling frost in the air. He went over to the door and looked out the small window. There was _snow_ on the _inside_ of the cave castle. He was shocked. "Could Rukia truly have... Reached Bankai?"

He knew his time to act was now, he started at trying to break off his restraints. He had to get to his sister, he had to aid her in her battle. He had to help her.

Hanataro's eyes flung open when he felt a large amount of spiritual pressure. He looked at the man working on his chains and shackles. "Captain Kuchiki.. Is that really Rukia?"

"I'm afraid so.. We need to get to her and Captain Hitsugaya before something terrible happens"

}~~

There was snow all over the room and thick delicate layer of snow on top with thick tough layer of ice underneath on the room's floor. Shirayuki sat next to her wielder in spirit form, watching the small pale girl gentlely put the boy's head against the snow. "I will heal you in a moment.. I promise" The girl murmured. Shirayuki's wielder looked at the cause of this before reaching for Shirayuki's hand. Shirayki held the small girl's hand and both, in sync, said,"Touketsu Tsuki"

With a glitter of white and silver light the two women were gone and in their place was a woman who had Rukia's small and petite figure, face, and bangs; Shirayuki's hairstyle/color, eyes color, and outfit. Her dark blue eyes turned toward Akio,"Now.. You will fall at my blade" She held out her right arm where her sword materialized out of the snow which rose up from the floor.

Akio stared at her wide eyed,"Just.. Who the hell are you?"


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: **_Sorry this is such a short chapter.. I had to cut it off somewhere and if I went any longer I wouldn't have been able to post it tonight so here ya go!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Akio stared at her wide eyed,"Just.. Who the hell are you?"

"I am Touketsu Tsuki. I am Rukia Kuchiki. I am her Zapakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. I am the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad's Bankai.. That is all you are to know" The voice was Rukia's but it had a mature and delicate sound to it then it normally did. It was comforting yet intimidating. She pointed the the sword which was no longer Sode no Shirayuki at him. "Now, if you truly believe you can contain my power, then assail whenever you please"

Akio scowled and unseathed his sword, charging toward the snow and ice wielder. He swung his sword at her, but.. She wasn't standing the anymore. He felt a pain in his back and felt the blood pour out, a lot at first but then slowly. He felt the blood turn into thick globs as it dripped toward the floor. "You.. You.."

"Do you see that man on the floor there? I love him. You hurting him means you're hurting my heart. I'll be damned if I let someone as low as you hurt my heart. Now, I will show you the cost of hurting my heart and the one's in it" She extended her arm towards him and the ice rose into spikes, piercing Akio's body every which way casing more blood to spill from the man. It was fatal, there was zero chance of him surviving to tell the tale as the first person against Touketsu Tsuki, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of the Thirteenth Court Guard's bankai.

After Rukia and Shirayuki were seperated, Rukia rushed to Toshiro's aid with Shirayuki still at her side in spirit form. Rukia did as Shirayuki had taught her so she was able to heal someone with snow from her Zanpakuto. After the shimmer of pure snow against the boy's white hair, she smiled and started crying when his eyes finally opened. She just sat there, smiling and crying. Shirayuki had gotten up and left for someone who she had to find for her own sake.

Toshiro sat up and looked around, he saw snow, ice, and blood. Some of the blood was where his head was laying and where Akio's dead body laid against the snow. He held Rukia, trying to get her to stop crying. He caressed her hair and kissed her forhead in an attempt to calm the girl down. "Rukia.. What happened?"

"He hurt you.. I-I had to do something.. I could let him hurt you anymore.. I achieved bankai to keep him from hurting you.. I couldn't let him hurt you.. I don't care what he does to me as long as you're ok" She sobbed and repeated the last parts over and over again.

"Rukia, it's okay.. Everything is okay now" Toshiro noticed the other shackle was off her,"How did you use bankai though? Your Zanpakuto isn't here"

"She went looking for Hyōrinmaru"

"You were able to release her from her manifested state?"

"It's apart of my bankai.. I've been working my way to create one since Aizen's betrayal"

Toshiro nodded a bit, watching Rukia press her hand against one of his shackles. A blue light illuminate from her hands that were pushed against his shackle. She broke it easily and went working on the other one. She stopped after he was free. She collasped into his arms. He shook his head slightly and picked her up. She exerted herself breaking the chains, fighting off Akio, and healing him. He went to open the door and a familiar woman was standing in his way.

"Rangiku, what are you doing here?" Toshiro looked at her and asked.

"This isn't the time, Captain. I'll take Rukia back to Captain Unohana in the Fourth Division Barracks while you finish your work here" His lieutenant gave him an understanding smile.

Toshiro nodded and handed Rukia over to his lieutenant. He watched Rangiku go and started desperately looking for Byakuya and Hanataro.

}~

Rukia was half awake while Rangiku was flash stepping back toward the the Fourth Division Barracks. She reached up and tried to get Rangiku's attention, she was successful in this case. She looked at her friend in the face,"Rangiku... Toshiro is okay, isn't he?"

Rangiku smiled at the girl,"Of course he is"

Rukia smiled,"Good" At this moment she fell back unconscious and even though this wasn't the time, Rangiku couldn't help but smile at how much Rukia and Toshiro cared for each other.

"There's no denying it" She stated,"No one could destroy a love like this"


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: **_Hi faithful readers! I do humbly apologize that I didn't have this up sooner. . I've been so tired lately I've been feeling like I'm gonna die. Plus, I've been trying to post a few more stories. I don't know how far all of these are going to go but I promise you I won't leave them unfinished. I have a few more ideas so I'm going to try to get all my stories up. Of course, it'll mean post to each will take longer but I'll do my best to try and put up as many chapters as I can. Plus, I have a few ideas I believe you're going to enjoy *wink wink*_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Toshiro managed to creep around for a while longer before looking through one of the small windows and spotting the two people he was in search of. He looked around, carefully and quietly opening the door. He slipped in and looked at the two, both looking interested on how he got out. Byakuya was the first one to speak.

"Where is Rukia?"

"She's alright. Ranigku took her"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto was here?" Hanataro asked.

"Yeah, despite her laziness Rangiku wouldn't let me die so she offered to take Rukia to get medical attention"

"Hn" Byakuya responded , still struggling to get out of his restraints.

Toshiro walked over to Byakuya and did the same technique Rukia used on his (Toshiro) restraints. He did the same to Hanataro's. He looked at the two of them,"Hanataro you shouldn't reveal yourself, stay here, Captain Kuchiki" He looked at Byakuya.

The man nodded,"We will go and make sure they never hurt my sister again"

The two men moved out of the room while the boy devised a plan for himself. He normally wasn't so devious but this moment called for it. After he was sure the two were far from the room he adjusted the restraints to look as if he were still locked in them. "Hello? Someone?" He called out and was relieved to see someone had actually answered him. A man walked in and looked at him,"What is it worm?"

"Well, if you would be so kind as get me something to-"

"Hey, where's the other guy that was in here?"

"He escaped, that's what I was trying to tell you"

The man looked shocked then at him with pleading eyes. "Which way did he go?"

"Right" Hanataro responded.

The man nodded and went back the way he came from. Hanataro sneaked out of the room, he had his chance now.

}~

Toshiro and Byakuya continued on their way to eliminate Akimitsu, the leader of all of this trouble. They finally found out where she was residing. Toshiro peeked his head inside and saw her resting on something of a lounge chair. He looked at Byakuya and the two of them crept in, slowly and quietly closing the door behind them.

"I see that you got the Kuchiki princess away" Akimitsu said, her eyes closed and looking very fragile.

"Yes and now we're going do kill you for causing her harm" Toshiro let the venom roll of his tounge. "Why would you do such a thing to her? After everything she's been through you-"

"She wouldn't co-operate. What was I suppose to do? I had no choice, I can not let such a thing go unpunished!"

"My sister does not deserve such a thing, regardless of whether she assisted you or not" Byakuya spoke calmly but he was a bottle of anger and hate. How dare she harm his sister?

Akimitsu laughed as she stood up,"Well, I disagree with that" She took out her swords. "I suppose I'm going to hae to be un-ladylike and spill a little blood. After the two of you can not fight any longer, I will send Akio to retrieve the girl once again so we can finish this"

"Sorry to brust your bubble but Akio Daichi is dead"

"**What?**"

"Rukia killed him"

"That brat!" Akimitsu smirked,"Oh well then, I suppose I'm just going have to kill you two in return for her taking my loyal servant's head"

Toshiro picked up Hyorinmaru and Senbonzakura. He tossed Senbonzakura to its owner and they both aimed their sword toward the woman who threatened Rukia, their, and all people of the Soul Society's life.

}~~

Sode no Shirayuki, after finding Hyorinmaru, went back to her wielder's side. She looked carefully at the girl who wield her. She gentely touched the girl's face and closed her eyes. Those next moments happened fast. Shirayuki was in Rukia's mindscape. The girl was sitting by the frozen koi pond. Shirayuki moved toward her, looking as if her feet weren't touching the ground. She was just that graceful.

"Shirayuki, you're back" The violet eyed girl looked at her.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Everyone is fine.."

There was a long silence.

"Rukia.. You know that Captain Commander is going to ask you about you bankai. It's not normal. And you're aware that Toshiro and Byakuya are going to have to mention it in their reports"

"Yes, I've been working on answers already"

"Good.. If you need any help just ask"

Rukia smiled and looked at the most prettiest Zanpakuto in the Soul Society. They took each other's hand,"Don't worry about me.. We will stick together through this. We are partners after all"


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Toshiro and Byakuya held their swords out to the woman who was the cause of all this trouble. The woman let out a laugh, it seemed bitter and taunting. She raised her sword and something off happened. There was a flash of white light so bright that Byakuya and Toshiro had to cover their eyes. When it faded, there were mulitple Akimitsu's and they all looked similar to Rukia in Bankai form. Toshiro's eyes widened and he drew a breath.

"Wha-What?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" Akimitsu smirked, her face going into a evil yet beautiful look. "Isn't it strange how your beloved Rukia is connected to someone as elegant as me?"

"Elegant? You are nowhere near such a thing. You're cruel and show no mercy. It's horrible how I as a man have to overpower a woman. It will make me feel like trash but.. If I need to feel like trash in order to protect my sister, my only pride. Then so be it" Byakuya stated with a stoic face and a monotoned voice.

The Akimitsu army rushed toward them, not answering at all. They raised their swords and swung them at the two men.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru"

"Scatter, Senbozakura"

There was so much going on that no one could follow what they were doing (Not even the narrator!). It was just the sound of metal against metal that indicated the was fighting. Finally, there was a pause and the woman stopped, looking down and taking a breath. A slight smile appeared across her face. She let out a bitter, evil laugh that seemed to die down as her head was thrown back and she collasped.

The two men looked at each other, silently praising one another. Someone screamed, a woman. She looked at Akimitsu body in horror. Sure enough it was Akari. She just stared at her dead superior in horror then looked at the two men with hate,"You'll pay for this! You'll pay for killing my sister!"

The two men got in a battle stance and were shocked when Akari and Akimitsu's body were both gone. They looked at each other and nodded. They had to go back and make sure Rukia was okay but first they had to track down Hanataro.

}~

"There's such a commotion out there" Rukia said to Shirayuki, hearing people arguing in the world outside of her own, outside of her mindscape.

Shirayuki nodded,"They must be worried about you"

"Maybe I should wake up soon?" She looked at Shirayuki as if a little kid as a random question.

"I'll allow it but don't try to do too much"

"Okay, I'll try and take it easy then"

}~~

Rukia's eyes fluttered open but the commotion had ceased. She looked around, just laying in the bed. She saw Toshiro resting in a chair right beside her bed. She let a soft grace her features. She attempted to sit up but a pain coursed through her body as she did so and she winced. "Ow"

Toshiro's eyes flew open when he heard the girl murmur her pain. "Rukia, are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he put his arms around her protectively, sliding himself onto the bed. He pulled her into his lap.

Rukia looked at him,"I'm fine, there's no need to get so worried"

Toshiro held her in silence for a few moments before, once again, falling asleep from fighting Akimitsu but this time his arms were around Rukia. Unohana walked in with something for Rukia to drink and eat. She smiled when she saw the two lying there, Rukia looked at her.

"He's grown protective over you, hasn't he?"

"Yes, I can't say I don't enjoy it, being held like this"

"I would suspect no different"

"Captain Unohana"

"Hm?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For not telling him how worried I was when he was unconscious all those monthes ago"

Unohana gave the girl a smile,"It was not in my place to tell him such a thing but you're welcome"

}~~~

Hours later, Toshiro had woken up and started discussing on what they had to tell the Head Captain. A group of people entered the room about this time. These people were Byakuya, Hanataro, Rangiku, and Renji. They all smiled in some form, noticing that Rukia was alright.

"Miss Rukia, you're awake! That's so good to see, so good" Hanataro sighed of relief.

"Rukia, I'm glad you're alright!" Renji grinned.

"I think we're going to have to start calling her the Goddess of Death since it seems her body refuses to die off on her" Rangiku gave Rukia delicate smile.

Once everyone, except Byakuya, got their words in, everything settled down. It felt so peaceful in the room but Byakuya and Toshiro knew that the peace wasn't going to last very long. They knew someone had to stick with her at all times. They knew they'd have to have someone with her in they had a Captain's meeting because they knew once there was an opening, Rukia would be in danger. Akari would kill Rukia.. Akari couldn't stand that Rukia got to live while her sister died.. Akari wanted Rukia's life for her sister's. And Akari would do anything.. Anything.. To see Rukia's blood splattered on the floor and her eyes become dull and lifeless.. Just like her sister's.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

_"Shiro.. Hey Shiro" Hinamori called,"Who are you looking at?"_

_"No one" Toshiro looked at his friend._

_"Ever since her execution was stopped you've been around Rukia a lot!" Hinamori crossed her arms stubbornly._

_"She 's still weak from that.. I'm just making sure of her well being"_

_The way Hinamori looked at Rukia was shocking... It was one of hate and Toshiro has never seen anything like it come on Hinamori's face. He was suprised and when she notice this she smiled at him,"Don't go falling for her, okay?"_

Toshiro woke with a start. Ever since he learned of his childhood friend's betrayal, he was been sleeping right when he was alone. He had gotten to the Fourth Division Barracks too late so he wasn't allowedd it. He sighed a bit and decided to go to his own Division Barracks even though it was exceptionally late.. Or early. He slowly made his way to his own Division Barracks. He slid open the screen and sat at his desk, deciding to begin his report.

}~

**Hours Later**

Toshiro was writing the report of what happened the day before. He sighed a bit, he didn't want Rukia covered in so much attention (Like Byakuya did). After this report, after everyone finds out, she'll be drowning in it. He sighed a bit and looked out the window, she'll never recover if she gets the extra attention. He shook his head and started to finish his report. He was sure they weren't going to leave her alone, especially not Captain Yamamoto. He sighed once again.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Rangiku asked from her spot on the couch.

"I'm just worried about Rukia's wellbeing"

"You shouldn't worry about that, Captain Unohana said that she was going to make a full recovery in such a short time"

"That's not what I meant"

"Hm?"

"I'm worried about everyone suffocating her in attention"

"Oh, because of her Bankai. It's really unique I've never heard of anything like it! A Shinigami mixing with it's Zanpakuto's spirit! It's amazing!"

"It is but.. That damned Mayuri isn't going to rest until she's used at a test subject! It's either him or that pervert Urahara and I don't like either of them touching her. It's like she's either going to be dissected by a pyscho or touched by an old perv" Toshiro concluded his rant.

"I understand Captain but no one is allowed to even much as touch her until the Head Captain says so"

"Knowing that old..-" Toshiro shook his head,"Knowing that Captain, he will want to know and let Mayuri do whatever he needs to!"

Rangiku looked at her Captain,"Do you think Captain Kurotsuchi would be so heartless as to kill a innocent noble girl?"

Toshiro just gave his Lieutenant a look. He sighed a bit,"Enough talking about this, it's unsettling"

Rangiku nodded and made herself comfortable on the couch before turning over and going to sleep. Toshiro shook his head at her, a slight smile on his face. It was going back to the same old routine he was accustom to. This made him happt that there wasn't going to be much change.

}~~

Rukia was back in her mindscape. She laid herself out on the snow and sighed a bit. She looked up at Sode no Shirayki. "I can't believe how much waking up took out of me"

"I wouldn't have expected much else"

Rukia sighed,"I should probably stay here for a few days. It'll be exhausting to answer the Head Captain's question if I don't get my rest. Plus, this way we could practice Bankai"

Shirayuki nodded and sat next to Rukia,"People might go into worry when you don't wake up"

"Toshiro and Brother will understand"

"I' take it you're right. Plus, you need rest or you're going to exert yourself"

"Yes, I hope they don't try and figure out my Bankai while I'm most vulnerable"

"I just hope they don't try and do anything too rash"

Rukia nodded in agreement.

}~~~

Akari was watching the raven haired girl carefully. It seemed someone was always with her on a constant basis. It was either Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, some pineapple red hair guy covered in tattooes, or some large chested strawberry blonde haired woman, maybe all of them at once sometimes. She thought for a moment. Kuchiki and Hitsugaya were both Captains. The red haired man and the busty woman wore badges so that means they're Lieutenants. A smirk rose across her face, all she needed to do was stage two meetings at the same time and then she'd have her opening.

All she had to do was wait for the right moment. Then, the girl would be helpless and.. And.. **DEAD**. Her smirk grew even wider.

"They think they can get away with killing my sister" She hissed,"Then, I'll take the person dearest to them.. First , I need to finish off that annyoing Hinamori girl then I'll come for you, my precious victim, Miss Rukia Kuchiki.."


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Toshiro was laying next to Rukia in the bed with her head on his chest. He caressed her hair with his eyes closed. She hasn't been awake for some days but Unohana told him she was fine and that she just needed to stay asleep to recover all of her energy. He was drifting inbetween sleep and consciousness. He remained like this just for a while longer.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro almost jumped out of his skin when her heard his name being yelled he looked at one of his subordinates,"Yes? What is it?"

"There's a Captain's meeting and if you don't get going you're going to be late"

_Damn! _Toshiro thought,"I'll be there in a few minutes but get Lieutenant Abarai or Matsumoto" He slid himself away from Rukia whose grip tightened on his haori.

"I'm sorry, Captain but there's also a Lieutenant's meeting as well"

_Double Damn!_ Toshiro thought, struggling to break free of Rukia's death hold on his haori. He leaned in,"Rukia, I need to go. You need to let me go, Honey"

"Be careful" Rukia murmured unconsciously before letting him go

Toshiro smiled a bit then turned and looked at his subordinate,"Get Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Hanataro Yamada to watch over her"

"Yes sir!"

Toshiro left the room and hurried toward the First Division Barracks. His subordinate let a menacing smirk on his face. He stepped in the room and closed the screen. Akari stood in his place and she grinned. "I'm going to let your friends watch you die"

}~

Rukia stopped, setting her sword down and staring into the distance as if something caught her attention suddenly. "She has come for me, hasn't she,Shirayuki?"

Shirayuki quickly moved toward Rukia's side,"She has"

"Should I awake now?"

"Not yet.."

"Alright, Let's get back to practicing then"

"Alright"

}~~

Akari walked toward Rukia's unconscious body and picked her up so her (Akari) arm was wrapped around the raven haired girl's throat and the other held her up by the stomach. She left the room with incredible speed and smiled mischievously to herself. _How will it feel, Toshiro Hitsugaya, to have the woman you love's blood spilt on the ground and all over you? How will it feel, Byakuya Kuchiki, not being able to protect your __Pride__?_ _Now, you will feel the same pain I feel knowing, not only Akio is dead, but Akimitsu, my dearest sister. Now, you will know what it is like to be alone for the rest of your life!_

}~~~

Toshiro looked at the ground, he couldn't focus on the meeting. He was too worried about Rukia and he wished he was with her right now, but they had things to discuss. Nothing they discussed would seem urgent to him unless it pertained to Rukia. Then he started thinking about the subordinate that had come to send him off to this meeting. He didn't remember seeing that one Shinigami around at all...

"Captains! Captains!" A unseated officer called, running into the room.

"What is the meaning of interrupting a Captain's Meeting?" Captain Yamamoto demanded.

"There is an intruder. She was in the Fourth Division Barracks and we got mostly everyone out but when I went to go get Lady Kuchiki out, she was g-gone"

This created whispers among the Captains until Yamamoto tapped his cane on the floor. "Silence. Everyone must return to the barracks and prepare for battle"

Toshiro and Byakuya had left in a flash. On the way they heard Lieutenants meeting up with Captains and whisper suggestions to eachother:

"Do you think Lieutenant Kuchiki went off to fight the intruder on her own?"

"Maybe she was kidnapped by the intruder"

"She's probably working wit the intruder because if it comes down to it, she has Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki on her side, right?"

: But the men didn't care to stop. They knew the truth. They started tracking Rukia by her Reiatsu. Both hoped they weren't too late. They hoped Rukia was going to be alright. They had arrived at the place where Rukia's Reiatsu led them. They stopped and saw thick red blood dropping from one of the buildings. Everything seemed to stop at that moment. No one breathed, no one screamed. They just stood there.

"Momo.. What did you do?"

**A/N: **_Bu, Bu, Bummmmmmmm. And now the __**TO BE CONTINUTED **__ sign comes up. _


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: **_Sorry for not getting this up sooner. I've been working on the plot for the IchiWin story. I've also been thinking too far ahead with my EdRuki story T-T But then I came up with yet ANOTHER BleachFullmetal Alchemist crossover and it's Alphonse and Ururu . Uergh! So, I'm trying to put a leash on all these ideas but that doesn't seem to work so well . So, I'm doing my best at updating these but I'm being drowned in homework as well. Plus, I really want people to like my EdRuki since I'm sure not many have though of it :3_

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Shiro.." Momo looked at the two Captains with blood dripping from her hands from the tight grip on her sword, "Shiro, I'm going to make this right.. Rukia shouldn't be alive still"

Her words began to anger,"Who are you to make that choice, Hinamori?"

"Shiro, she took you away from me!"

"She didn't take me away from you, I was never yours to begin with!"

A streak look of pain hit Hinamori's face like he had just put his Zanpakuto through her shoulder. "Shiro"

"If you even come near my sister, I will no hesitate to cut you down, Momo Hinamori" Byakuya turned and went off to look for his sister.

"Momo.. Stay away from Rukia" Toshiro said with venom covered words.

"**No, Shiro!**" Momo screamed.

"Momo, calm down"

"**No, Shiro! **_**I**_** love you! **_**I'M**_** your childhood friend, not her! She's just a Goddess of Death! Everyone around her dies! She killed her own Teacher **_**AND**_** Lieutenant! She's a pyschopath! She **_**NEEDS **_**to be exterminated like all those other pests! She doesn't deserve you!**"

"You're _**WRONG**_, Momo! If anything, I don't deserve Rukia! She's _**NOT**_ a pyschopath! I don't care what she's done in the past. I forgave you for attacking me when Aizen was manipulated you. I love her, Momo.. I'd think you'd want me to be happy regardless of who it was with. That's how friends are!" Toshiro shunpo-ed away, leaving Momo standing by herself.. Heartbroken.

}~

Akari stood in plain sight, still holding Rukia in the threatening way. She let a smile grace her lips when she satw Byakuya Kuchiki arrive. Now, all she had to wait for was Toshiro Hitsugaya who came just a few minutes after Byakuya. She slipped out a knife, pressing it to Rukia's throat to the point it was about to bleed.

"Put you weapons down" She intructed,"Unless her life truly means nothing to you"

Both reluctantly put their Zanpakutos down, not taking their eyes off the girl threatening Rukia. She smiled and loosened her press against the knife. "Now, now"

"Let her go" Byakuya instructed.

"Oh, no! You took my sister so now I'll take yours!" She hissed, looking at Rukia. _All this trouble over a runt like her! _

}~~

Rukia sighed and looked at Shirayuki for guidance. Her Zanpakuto looked back at her,"Rukia, It's time.. Be prepared when you go back"

Rukia just nodded and stood up. "I'll be careful"

She closed her eyes and hoped that Byakuya and Toshiro weren't too worried.

}~~~

"Rukia!" Toshiro took a step closer, happy she was awake, but stopped in his tracks, seeing Akari with the blade to Rukia's throat.

"Everything will be fine.." Rukia replied calmly.

Byakuya looked over his sister, knowing she was planning something and understanding why she has been unconscious for so long. "Stay back, Captain Hitsugaya"

Toshiro looked between the two of them and reluctantly stepped back. He started wondering what the two were planning...


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Akari just looked at between the three of them. She had become skeptical of what was going on. She pressed the blade to the point it created a dent in the skin around her throat. She gentlely started sliding the blade across jer neck. She grinned when she saw thick drops of blood fall to the snowy floor. Toshiro instantly became enraged at this. He was prepared to beat this woman to a pulp for making the mistake of hurting Rukia. _Wait, the snow wasn't there before! _She quickly became panicked. She looked at the two men and snorted,"What are you doing? Why is it snowing? It doesn't snow here!"

Toshiro looked at the floor, not only was there snow but there was ice and sakura petals, too. He decided to call upon Hyorinmaru as well, to unleash a bit of his power in order to help Rukia. Everything happened in a flash. The thick drops of blood that stained the snow had lit up and took the snow, ice, and sakura as they rose up and swirl around Akari and Rukia. The sound of fighting came and the barrier was unstable but strong enough to keep intruders out. Shortly after, the barrier broke and pieces of it scattered everywhere.

Rukia and Akari were standing there, staring daggers at one another. Rukia collasped to the floor, her body couldn't take all this tention. Not right now, at least. Akari smiled like a sly serpant (trying saying that three times fast!). She started toward Rukia in a slow manner but Toshiro had already moved in front of Rukia, ready to block any attack Akari would or could make. She stared daggers at the white haired man. "You take everything away from me.. My Sister.. My Best Friend.. My One and Only Goal.. And My Piece Of Mind.. But you won't let me take someone who means the world to you? A beloved sister and friend. The woman you wouldn't mind spending your life with? You Soul Reapers are so selfish!"

"I'm not selfish. I made a promise to her. I promised her that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever again. Your sister had done that, Akio had done that, and now you have done that. I will not break my promise to her. I love her with my heart and soul. I'll be damned if I let someone take her away from me that easily" Toshiro seemed to hiss venom at the girl as he spoke. He didn't want to lose Rukia to this evil person,"And besides, there's no reason to take your problems out on the Soul Society!"

"There is! The people of the Rukon District let alone the Soul Reapers would make us feel like we belonged. No! They chased us away as if we were their enemies, as if we were the Hollows!" Akari yelled,"They deserve a frozen hell!"

"People are afraid of what they don't understand" Byakuya answered before Toshiro could reply. "People let fear consume their lives"

"I do not care! They all deserve to die!"

In the blink of an eye, the stealth force had all of them surrounded. Akari looked around at the with burning hate glazing her eyes. She had a killing intent on everyone of these people. "I'll be damned if I die before her!" A harsh wingbrushed threw and Akari was gone.

"I was hoping this would finally be over" Toshiro sighed, picking up Rukia in his arms. "She really doesn't deserve to go through this"

Byakuya put his hand on Toshiro's shoulder,"Suffering never ends. Rukia has her share but at least now she doesn't need to suffer alone with the rest of it"

Toshiro nodded and the two of them started heading back toward the Fourth Division Barracks. He already knew what Rangiku was thinking, _Eww! More paperwork!_

}~

Rangiku rushed over to the two Captains and Rukia when she noticed that Toshiro was carrying Rukia into the Fourth Division Barracks. She looked at the girl then at Toshiro. The look in his turquoise eyes told her everything in an instant. She shook her head a bit and looked back at Rukia,"What did a girl like her do to deserve all this punishment?"

"Maybe it was something from her last life, maybe the rest of the world likes to watch her suffer" Toshiro said sadly,"But I'll get the rest of the wrorld to leave her alone. She's done her share of suffering and for the rest of my life I swear if I'maround, I'll protect her with my life! I'll never let anyone kill her or hurt her as long as I live!" He vowed,"When all of this ends... I want to be engaged to her"

Rangiku was shocked at this. Her captain wasn't normally so passionate about anything but now he had to stand next to his words because that's just how Toshiro Hitsugaya is. She couldn't help but smile and say,"Then let's end this, Captain"


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

"So, what's the plan, Rangiku?" Renji asked, one of his fists on the ground. He was obviously prepared to take down this woman who was targeting Rukia. He wouldn't let his best friend die at the hands of a pyschopathic little girl who had some serious issues and needed to get over herself.

"Well, let me explain some things first. She has foreign Spiritual Pressure so the best way to track her is by that and so, thanks you Kisuke Urahara we could do so with this" Rangiku held up a white square with a red light in the center.

"That looks like a squtangle snow globe" Ikkaku said flatly.

"Don't you mean a square snow globe, Badly?" Rangiku asked, looking at him as if she were correcting a small child.

"Whatever!" Ikkaku yelled,"And Stop calling me Badly, you old witch!"

Rangiku's face darkened and she gave him an irritated smile,"What was that?"

"N-Nothing"

"Rangiku. The plan?" Renji tried to redirect these to morons back to the goal.

"Well, I've been ordered that once we spot her, we must kill her on sight" Rangiku stated simply.

"And who was that order from?" Renji asked.

"Believe it or not, the Head Captain"

"Wow"

Rangiku nodded,"Captain Hitsugaya was posted to protect Rukia so the action is left to us! Be ready for battle!"

}~

Rukia's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Toshiro, smiling slightly yet it was the best smile she could manage. She sat up despite his arms being around her stomach. She looked around and sighed a bit. She felt him squirm a little on her side. He yawned and looked at her,"Sitting up already?" He asked, sitting up next to her.

"Yeah" She rubbed her eyes and looked at him,"I'm suprised you didn't go with Rangiku and everyone else. I know how much you wanted to end this"

Toshiro shrugged a bit,"I'd rather be here protecting you then trying to fight her off. I do want this over and I can't say I'm not worried about the group that's going after her but I know they can do it. I mean, they have Rangiku and Abarai, don't they?"

"Yes, I know Renji wants this over and done as well" Rukia sighed,"Despite all the things we've been through, Renji still acts as if we're still family.. Even after losing all our friends in Hanging Dog"

Toshiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath,"The only thing we could do know is wait and hope for the best"

"We gave out as much information as we could on her and I know it wasn't much but hopefully it gives them some sort of advantage"

Toshiro pulled Rukia into his arms,"We should stop worrying so much. Everything will be fine" He caressed her hair and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths before kissing her forehead.

_I hope you're right, Toshiro_ Rukia thought, pressing her cheek to his chest, _I hope you're right_

**A/N: **_And so, this is a short chapter to Breaking Ice :D I hope you still like it!_


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Toshiro, I'm scared. We haven't heard from Rangiku and Renji and the others for over a month now! What if they died? Toshiro, I couldn't live with myself if all those people died just to make sure that I lived" Rukia looked at the white haired Captain sitting next to her while she was on the verge of tears. "Renji's the only friend from childhood I have left and Rangiku is the only person who will deal with my constant swinging emotions without having me feel bad afterwards"

"I know, Rukia, but I'm positive they're okay. They probably went undercover or something like that" Toshiro tried his best to reassure her but he figured he hadn't been doing a very good job.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Lieutenant Kuchiki! I have news on the group sent after Akari Akahana!" A messenger rushed up to them. Rukia jumped up from her seat that stared out at the Kuchiki Manor. Toshiro sighed a bit, she wasn't well enough to be getting up from her sitting position. "They are alright. They have some minor injuries and Lieutenant Abarai has a few deeper wounds but he'll make a full recovery"

"I'm happy they're all alright!" Rukia smiled and wiped her eyes from the tears forming in them.

"That's not all though"

Toshiro and Rukia looked at him.

"Akahana is still a live"

}~

Akari Akahana sat in one of the gambling houses in Kusajishi. She wore a revealing blue and white kimono with her hair pinned back with a bunch of trinkets in her hair. She spread a fan that covered her face as she walked up to the person in charge. "Can you help a poor woman whose down on her luck?" She asked gentlely with much feminity. "I really need a strong fearless man to help me"

"What do you need, Ms. Erieen?" The owner asked, eyeing the girl carefully with a smug smile on her face.

"Do you know any former _Helpers_ that would help a poor defenseless young lady like me?" She started fanning herself,"I'm in desperate need of help"

"Consider it done. Come back a little later and I'll have your _Helpers_ here and prepared for whatever you need, Ms. Erieen. But of course you're going to have to find a way to pay them and me"

Akari gave him an evil smirk,"How about sending the entire Gotei 13 into chaos? Then, you all will be free to do whatever sinister plans you have up your sleeves"

"Sounds like a deal, Ms. Erieen"

**A/N:** Sorry for it being short. I just didn't want to give everything away in one chapter :/


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Toshiro, did you hear about the uprising Akahana has caused?" Rukia asked when she looked at him storming through paperwork. Something he had been doing a lot lately.

"Yeah" Toshiro said, putting down the brush and looking at her. "This is the second time it's happened. I'd expect not only Centeral 46 but even Captain-Commander Yamamoto to be fed up with all of this and just say, 'Slaughter all the rebels' or something cruel similar to that"

"You may be right. What are we going to do?" She looked at him.

He rubbed his temples,"There's only one thing. I need to go and stop her before she gets here"

Rukia got to her feet almost immediately. He didn't need to look at her to know her expression. "Toshiro! You're really going to go after her? Did you see what happened to Renji? She's getting stronger all the time! I-"

"Rukia! I know all of this! I'm the one who killed her sister along with your brother. It's the only reason why she's going after you! Byakuya and I should be the ones to go after her!" Toshiro replied with all the harshness in his eyes and voice.

Rukia looked at him a bit shocked before looking at the ground with her arms crossed. "I just don't want anyone, this goes for Rangiku, Renji, you, Brother, even Ikkaku and Yumichika, to die because of me" She started sobbing,"I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you.. I'd be so lost and alone again! Like those long years before I met Renji and the others. Just alone and scared and lost!" She started sobbing more,"I couldn't bare it again, Toshiro!"

Toshiro sighed a bit and got up from his chair, walking over to her and putting his arms around her. He pulled her closer to him and let her cry into his chest. She gripped his haori in both of her hands and cried harder, trembling as she did so. He caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. He knew she wasn't born into nobility and that most of the time people talked about her behind her back about it (still). He didn't know all the details but the girl had no one and that was evident. Her sister left her when she was still a baby and had to raise herself since. She never really got a childhood since she had to teach herself right from wrong. It explained why she was still a bit naive and childish, especially when she's in the Human World. It was how Rukia was. He knew, even after being adopted into the Kuchiki clan, everyone still considered her a street rat and the lowest of the low. He knew that she no longer had the heart to care about what they said about her anymore and anyone would tell you that. After her teacher Kaien Shiba died, she couldn't bring herself to care about what others said about her. It got less people to talk about her because being nobility and the fact that she was now (officialy) a seated officer. Not just any seated officer but one spot from a Captain level. It really shut people up, didn't it?

Rukia looked up at him and let a small, sad smile appear across her features. She slid her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Just be careful, okay?" He already knew what she meant by it. The translation to her words: "Don't die on me, okay?".

He smiled at her and nodded a bit,"I will. I promise I'll come back safe and sound" He wiped some loose strands of hair that were sticking to her face away. "I promise I'll come back and everything will be alright again. And then I'm going to marry you"

This made Rukia blush fiercely and nodded,"And we **are** going to get married" She smiled at him.

Toshiro was walking through the Rukon District with Rangiku once again. All of it reminded him of when Rukia was kidnapped. He remembered everything from that day. He remembered the state she was in. Her eyes that dull, blank white color, how much more pale she was, blood dripping from her head and matting her raven black hair to her face, her broken arm, and how helpless she looked against the wall. The one other thing he remembered was that the look on her face, she had never been more excited and happy to she him then at that horrible place. He looked around and saw a couple people staring daggers at him but practically drooling over Rangiku's chest. As they got farther and farther into Kusajishi, the stares worsened and even some people started snickering.

"Okay, Akari Akahana. Today's the day that this all ends.. Forever"


	25. Chapter TwentyThree

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Rukia sat in the Kuchiki Manor with Renji. She wasn't to be left alone that was an order from Toshiro and Byakuya. The two of them were joking and laughing but also having serious conversastions everynow and again. The two of them were just about to start discussing Akari Akahana when a messenger rushed over to the two of them. "Lieutenant Abarai. Lieutentant Kuchiki. There are some trouble outside one of the gates! Akahana and an army of Kusajishi men!"

Rukia got up quickly and looked at the messenger,"Thank you. You may leave now" She stalked into the house quickly and found her Hell Butterfly. "Tell Toshiro that she's here and he must hurry back. She avoided the main streets to get here. Please hurry and give him this message, no time should be wasted!" She let her Hell Butterfly fly from her finger. She turned back toward Renji and looked at him carefully,"We need to get to our divisions and fend off that army" Renji nodded and the two of them left.

}~

Toshiro continued walking. A Hell Butterfly handed on his nose, which he hated. This happened all the time and it was annyoing! He tried to wave it away but it refused to move from his face until Rangiku put her finger by it and it landed on her finger. She looked at the butterfly shocked then at her Captain. "She's already with the army trying to break into the Seireitei!"

"What?" Toshiro's eyes widened a bit,"We have to get back there, now!"

Rangiku and Toshiro nodded, rushing back to their friend and comrads' aid. _This is going to end right now!_ Toshiro hissed in his head as he start shunpo-ing back to the Seireitei. _I won't let anyone hurt Rukia for the rest of this eternal life! No one will lay a finger on her as long as I'm here to protect her, I gurantee that! No one can even think of the damage I'll do if anyone does! _

}~~

Rukia looked at Renji as they were walking before stopping and sighing. "Renji? Do you think that I should stop being a Soul Reaper and go back to Hanging Dog?"

Renji looked at her,"Are you kidding? Of course not!"

"Good" Rukia smirked,"Because I plan to eliminate evil for the rest of my eternal life"

Renji smiled a bit,"That's good!"

"Well, well, well. What would happen Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya saw the two of you looking all smiley and happy in the time of panic?"

"I don't know, Akari Akahana, why don't you tell me?" Rukia said with an annoyed tone.

"He'd say, 'You should be worried because there's someone trying to kill you'" Akari jumped off from the building she was sitting on,"He'd say,'You should stay somewhere, where you won't be found and conceal you Spirit Energy'" She stepped closer to Rukia with every word.

Rukia pulled out Sode no Shirayuki and swung it at Akari when she was just close enough to almost get cut. "Wow, someone has a high intent to kill, but you're not the only one. I have a high if not higher intent to kill"

"Really? Let's test that out then shall we?"


	26. Chapter TwentyFour

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Toshiro was shunpo-ing the fast he could which made it difficult for Rangiku to keep up with him. "Captain! Please slow down for a minute!" She called after him but he kept up his pace. He wasn't going to let Akari kill Rukia. He'd rather die then to be alive with the love of his life dead, he really would. He knew Rukia wouldn't want that but she wouldn't want him to suffer either. Akari wouldn't take Rukia away from him. Rukia wouldn't die. He wouldn't let her. Toshiro didn't stop until he reached the Gates to the Seireitei and felt a spike in Rukia's reiatsu. He got a bit more worried and quickly started toward Rukia, even though every step he took it got harder and harder to move. He knew she was fighting Akari and he could tell how intense the battle was. A Kusajishi man stood in his way and he pulled out his Zanpakuto. "Wait, Captain!" Rangiku rushed up and looked at him,"I'll take care of him. You need to go and find Rukia"

Toshiro looked at his Lieutenant,"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go!"

Toshiro nodded and continued on toward the fierce battle up ahead of first person he was Lieutenant Abarai. He looked at him,"Abarai, what's going?" Renji just pointed toward the two girls in response. Toshiro's eyes followed Renji's finger. He watched Rukia cut Akari one good time and let blood splatter on the ground, leaving a large gash in her shoulder.

"I told you" Rukia started,"My killing intent is higher then yours" She took a battle stance,"I won't die because if I do Toshiro will never forgive me and Byakuya will be disappointed in me.. For being killed by such an average enemy"

"What did you call me? How dare you compare me to those Hollow scum! I'm far stronger and tactful then those stumbling idiots"

"You say that but you're not proving that to me"

"Why, you little noble brat!" Akari charged at Rukia who dodged and kicked Akari in the center of her back. Akari fell to the floor but forced herself back to her feet. A few of the Kusajishi men ran over and watched the two spar for a moment befire speaking.

"Ms. Erieen! Do you need help?"

"Erieen? You're using an alias now?"

"Of course! I must! If I used my real name they'd sell me out quicker then you could blink" Akahana stated, she looekd at the men,"Find someone else to fight! She's mine!" She tried once more to charge Rukia and the two clashed for a while. Their swords hitting each other constantly. _She's gotten much better since Akio and Akimitsu died_ Akari thought, _but no matter. I will still kill her and make Toshiro Hitsugaya and Byakuya Kuchiki suffer! Just like how I've been suffering alone in this miserable place!_

The two continued on with this. Rukia caught a glimpse of Toshiro and Renji in their own was fighting off a Kusajishi man quite easily. He wasn't trying to hurt him, which made fighting difficult but he still managed. He was a captain, disadvantages didn't falter him in the slightest and if it did, you couldn't notice. Renji, on the other hand, was annoyed with his challenger. They were both trash talking which didn't suprise any of us in the least. This was all going to end here and now, what other choice could there be? It was time to stop the rebellion.


	27. Chapter TwentyFive

**A/N: **So this is the last chapter of this story. I might do an afterward, but that won't be till later on. I would like to Thank everyone's support including yuzy, ShadowPain, Meikane, and TheEndToItAll & their comments ^-^ Thanks. It saddens me but if I drag this stoey out any longer, the rest of the chapters are going to have one sentence! *sniffle*

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Rukia woke up in her room at the Kuchiki Manor and looked around. It was Rebellion, the trouble, the problems seemed so far away and it was only a week ago. For now, the problem was over. She knew there'd be more but they'd get there when they'd come to it. She remembered the fight against Akari as clear as day.

_Rukia looked back at Akari and prepared herself for the ending of this battle. They both charged each other the blades of their swords hitting each other one after another. Rukia swung one, two, three times and managed to cut her everytime in the same place. The wound was deep and Akari collasped. Rukia seathed her sword and looked at Akari._

_"What aren't you finishing me off? If you're not going to kill me then I'll kill you!" Akari attempted to get on her feet._

_"You're going to die" Rukia stated. She had seen the wound before Akari collasped. Even if it was healed, she would die within a few hours or maybe days. By the look of the wound, not even Unohana could heal it and have her live more then a few weeks maybe a month at best. "Why not just lay there and live for a while longer instead of trying to fight a battle you've already lost"_

_Rukia knew she wasn't supposed to claim victory before the enemy died but she was going to die whether Rukia finished her off or not. _

_"Why are you looking at me like that? Are you... Sympathizing me? Stop it! Stop it right now! I don't need your sympathy! __**How dare you give pity on me? Stop it! I'll kill you! I'll-**__" She paused, a smile breaking out on her face and she was starting to laugh. It was a maniacal laugh that would scare and suprise even Head-Captain Yamamoto and he seemed to fear nothing. Not even death. Her laugh continued on for what felt like an hour (which it was actually only thirty seconds) before she stopped and her head harshly hit the floor. _

_She didn't move._

_She didn't laugh._

_She didn't scream._

_She didn't breath or cry._

_She was dead._

_Rukia looked away and noticed that her screaming attracted attention from Renji, Toshiro, and the two Kusajishi men. Rukia lips quivered before she let a weak (and somewhat sick looking) smile appear across her face. "It's over" Then everything went black._

Rukia, finally coming out of the memory, noticed that she had left the Kuchiki Manor and had begun wandering around the Seireitei. She let a heavy and thick sigh escape her lips. She leaned against a wall with her eyes closed.

"Good to see you're finally up" Rukia opened her eyes and looked at Toshiro,"I was starting to worry you were injured worse then what I was told"

"I'm a fighter. You should know better then to go around worrying about me" She smiled at him and looked at the ring on her finger, which only made the smile on her face grow. At least a bright, alluring flash of light came from the frightening, way-beyond-evil darkness of trouble, sorrow, and something worse then fear.

"You know I can't help that" He noticed her admiring the ring and smiling,"You just have to wait a little while longer.. I'm sorry you have to wait at all"

Rukia just smiled and kissed him. She spoke, still with her lips pressed against his,"Everyday is worth the wait until I can say,'I do' "


End file.
